The Quiet Man
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: Complete! King Arthur, The Knights of the Round Table. They were people and times Lillian Everson has only ever studied...until now. TristanOFC
1. Prologue & Ch 1: Surprises

**The Quiet One**

Written by, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan  
R-Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure-English

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Tristan or another recognizable character from King Arthur. I do not own any part of the Arthurian Legend. All real places mentioned belong to their countries of origin. Songs used in this story belong to the composers and artists. And yes I do know the title of my fic is the same as a short story and a movie that starred John 'The Duke' Wayne.

**A Word from the Author**- Just to let you know; I love reviews, I'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, constructive criticism, suggestions, and encouragement are welcome. Remember the more you review the more I write.

For those of you, who enjoy this fic, please check out my other fics all can be found on and EWFN (Elijah Wood Fan Network):

**When You Wish… (PotC Fanfic) **Holly Marie Combs as Jocelyn  
_Coming Soon:_ **When You Wish 2…Dreams Come True **(Sequel to When You Wish…)  
**The Maiden of the Valar (LotR Fanfic) **Eliza Dushku as Ireth  
The Quiet One (King Arthur Fanfic) Kirsten Dunst as Lillian

Fics to be found on EWFN only (must be registered to read them, registration is free)

**Starting Over (AU Orlando Bloom fic) **Alyssa Milano as Carolina  
**When the Night Calls (AU Orlando Bloom fic) **Nicole Kidman as Caitrin

**

* * *

Prologue**

The Arthurian Legend has existed for nearly 900 years when Geoffrey of Monmouth wrote about the King who united England under one banner to fight against the Saxons. Over the centuries the legend has become a story of magic, love, loss, betrayal, intrigue, and of courtly love & virtue. It was what drew Lillian Rose Everson to becoming an archaeologist. She wanted to be the one to prove that King Arthur was real and she wanted to be able to write the real story.

-------------------------

Lillian Rose Everson stood on the hill overlooking Glastonbury. As she overlooked the breathtaking view of the English countryside in Somerset she smiled softly and began taking pictures. If King Arthur truly existed and was buried here in the abbey then she would do all in her power to prove it.

As a child Lillian had always been fascinated with history and healing; especially the Arthurian legends. It always appealed to her; the stories about knights who did selfless deeds and who loved their ladies from a far. So when she entered college at age 18 she declared her major in archaeology with a dual minor in English History and in Ancient Languages. Now ten years later, at age 28, Lillian was in Somerset ready to prove to herself and the world that King Arthur was real and that the legend was based in truth.

As she packed up her photographic equipment she noticed a very obscure rock or gemstone laying near her camera bag. '_That's curious_,' she thought, '_I wonder what it is supposed to do?_'

Shrugging her shoulders she added the rock to her purse and then walked back into town.

After a thirty minute walk she finally reached her hotel and set her things down in the room she opened her purse up and pulled the gem stone out, setting it gently on the makeshift desk. She pulled her lap top out and then her digital camera and began downloading her photos as she simultaneously searched the internet for geologists and historical experts to id the 'rock' she found. After sending the photo of the rock to an acquaintance, Candace McCarthy, she turned the

TV on, planning on ordering a movie. As she looked at the list she noticed King Arthur was available and having not seen it before, she ordered it.

As she watched the film she couldn't help but wonder which of the versions of Arthurian legend were real and which were embellished by the bards and in later years, Geoffrey of Monmouth, Thomas Mallory, and many others. Though in her opinion the most realistic and best written of all the version had to be Marion Zimmer Bradley's The Mists of Avalon.

After the movie was over she lay on her bed in her beige peasant top and her white ankle length skirt. Sighing, as she touched the stone, she said aloud, "I wonder what it was like to live back when King Arthur reigned."

As she said these words the stone began to glow an eerie green color. Then suddenly there was a burst of light and Lillian Rose Everson was no more. She had disappeared and become another Unsolved Mystery for the ages. Never to be seen again…at least in modern times.

**Chapter 1**

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear," a man asked. Tristan; a tall handsome man nearly 6 ft in height, with shoulder length dark brown hair, a long braid on his left side, and beard and moustache, nodded to his commanding officer and rode off a head of the small contingent of Roman legionaries.

His contingent consisted of six other men. Five of whom were fellow Sarmatians; Gawaine, Galahad, Lancelot, Bors, and Dagonet. The other was their half Roman, half Briton commanding officer Artorius Castus, otherwise known as Arthur.

"Go fly," he whispered to his hawk.

After his hawk flew off, to scout and hunt; Tristan rode off ahead of the contingent. He rode far enough a head where the contingent was almost out of his sight. Suddenly he heard someone breaking through the bush off to his left. He pulled out his bow and readied it just incase it was a Woad or a Saxon. But what he saw was a shock to him. There stumbling out of the forest was a woman with long blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. When they made eye contact he could tell

she had a shocked look on her face; like she didn't expect him to be there. She continued to walk and was nearly to him when she stumbled and nearly fell to the floor. Tristan urged his horse to where she was and caught her before she hit her head.

The woman looked up at him with a hint of recognition and skepticism. '_How does she know me_' he wondered before speaking.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

The woman sighed as she let Tristan's arms support her and she let the weariness overtake her. "I am now. Thank you for your help," she replied, a slight smile on her face as she looked at him. "I am Lillian. But feel free to call me Lily or Lils."

Tristan's lips twitched as he replied, "It was no trouble at all, my lady. My name is Tristan." He looked at Lillian again and felt something stir in him that he never thought he'd feel. He cared for her. Looking her in the eyes, "Might I ask what you are doing in the woods, alone, with no escort?"

Lillian closed her eyes before opening them and retuning his gaze. "To tell the truth I really don't know," she admitted reluctantly, "You see I am a scholar of history and I was looking up information on a man named Artorius Castus…" Lillian noticed the look on Tristan's face and her own face paled, "No…no…no…it can't be. I can't have fallen through time," she whispered.

Tristan looked at the woman in his arms. He heard her whisper "No…no…no…it can't be. I can't have fallen through time." Curiosity got the best of him as he asked, "Lillian, what do you mean fallen through time?"

Lillian looked up at Tristan shock written clearly over her face. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed. "It meant what it meant Tristan. My full name is Lillian Rose Everson. And I am from the year 2004. I was not lying when I said I was a scholar because I am. I am an archaeologist, it means I study history. I was in Somerset near Glastonbury when I found this stone," she said, pulling out the stone in her hand. "and I touched it right before I said 'I wonder what it was like when King Arthur was alive'. I was then surrounded by a bright light. When it was gone I found myself in those woods over there," she pointed over to where she had just come.

Tristan looked at this woman and was shocked by what she had said and yet she had no proof of her tail except her clothes, which were styled in a way and made with a fabric he'd never seen before. As he took in this information Lillian realized he needed proof and suddenly it clicked for her. This was exactly like in the movie she had just watched.

"Tristan," she said, breaking his concentration, "You, Arthur, Galahad, Gawaine, Lancelot, Bors and Dagonet just went to escort Bishop Germanius on his way to Hadrian's Wall. You were all attacked by the Woads, were you not?"

Tristan nodded; shocked she could have known this when it was obvious she had been nowhere near the skirmish. He looked in her eye and could see only sincerity, trust and hope in their depths.

"Lily…I do not know why, but I believe you," he looked down the road and saw that Arthur and everyone else were on their way, "But for now I feel it best if you ride with me and come with my companions and I to the wall. It would not be right to leave you here to defend yourself."

Lillian suppressed a smile at that before answering, "I do believe you are right Tristan. And I thank you for you kindness."

Tristan smiled slightly and helped her up onto his horse before he leapt up onto the horse behind her. Using his knees and feet Tristan urged the horse forward and 'steered' it towards Arthur to give him the full report.

As Tristan and Lillian neared they could see the signs of shock on the faces of the other knights and of the Roman legionnaires. Tristan pulled his horse up next to Arthur's and began speaking. "Arthur, there were no more woads, nor Saxons. The only person was Lillian Everson," he said motioning towards the woman seated in front of him.

Lillian smiled nervously at Arthur. She could not believe it, here she was meeting one of the most famous and legendary figures of history. "Good day Commander," Lillian greeted.

Arthur looked at Lillian suspiciously for a moment before returning her greeting, "Good day to you Lady Everson. May I ask what brought you this far into the wilderness with no escort?"

Lillian knew she would and should not lie to someone who would be her king in less than a year's time. "My lord, please call me Lillian. And as to why I am here, I am not of this time. Nor am I of this land. As I told Tristan, I am from the year 2004, where I was working on uncovering the truth of a myth. I remember being in my hotel or inn after I had found a strange stone, in Glastonbury; when I held the stone in my hand and said, 'I wonder what it was like back in the days of King Arthur'. It was then I was surrounded by a bright light and I found myself in the woods the line this road," she told him, as she looked him in the eye she said, "I know you may not believe me, but I speak the truth."

Arthur looked in her eyes and read the truth of her statements in them. "Lillian, I apologize…"

Lillian smiled slightly, "There's no need Arthur Castus. I would have done the same thing in your place…"

It was then they were interrupted by Gawaine, Bors, Lancelot, Dagonet, and Galahad. They all looked at Lillian wondering who she was. Lancelot was the first one to speak.

"Arthur, Tristan, what is going on? Lancelot asked looking from one to the other before his gaze rested on Lillian. When he saw her he smirked, "And who is the lovely lady?"

Before either Arthur or Tristan could say anything Lillian spoke, "My name is Lillian Everson, and you are sooo not my type."

The others looked at Lillian in shock before they burst out laughing. After calming down Gawaine spoke, "I don't know about you Lancelot, but I like her. Shows she has taste."

Arthur shook his head before breaking up the party. "We should leave and return to the fort," Arthur said, "so that you can get your discharge papers."

The men looked at each other for a moment before Bors said, "Right, let's go then." As he spoke Bors urged his horse into a gallop and rode off. That last statement urged the rest group and they rode to the fort at their outpost on Hadrian's Wall.


	2. Ch 2: Traveling

**Reviewer Responses**

_AK Anonymous- Thank you for the wonderful review. I'm glad you are enjoying what I have written so far, hopefully you will enjoy the rest._

_RavenSparrow17- Thank you, I agree not much is known about Tristan. And they keep him as a mysterious figure in the movie as well. I've also noticed there aren't many fics about him. He's actually my fav of the knights. I'm also trying to do my best to represent the camaraderie between the knights and between the knights and Arthur. Keep on reading and reviewing. I'm always happy to hear form my readers._

_Knightoftheroundtable__- Thank you for being my first reviewer for this fic.__ I agree that Tristan wouldn't be as trusting, I am trying to be as close to canon as possible, and I want Tristan not to trust her so much as first but he is giving her the benefit of the doubt. She was a person who needed his help and he has seen or heard anything from her that gave any indication she would try to harm him or his 'brothers'. So until she proves herself trustworthy to him, he is going to keep her under watch; You know the saying, "Keep my friends close, but my enemies closer." _

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

It was another five hours before they group made camp for the night. During the riding no one noticed that one of the Roman legionnaires was paying special attention to Lillian. While the knights and the Roman legionnaires, and Bishop Germanius' servants made camp, Lillian opted to stick close to Tristan's horse. Though she knew from stories that Arthur's men, while still crude, rude and a little sexist they still had morals and would not knowingly touch her without her consent; she did not trust the other men, the Bishop included, especially after the horror stories she heard about the clergy in her own time.

'_What the hell am I going to do? How the hell am I going to get home?_" she wondered as she watched the men set up their tents and build up a couple of fires. She sat down and leaned back against an oak tree near Tristan's horse.

She sighed to herself as she sat against the tree near Tristan's horse and closed her eyes as she thought of home. While she was in deep thought she did not realize that some one was walking up to her until she felt a hand go over her mouth. Opening her eyes in shock she focused her eyes and saw it was one of the Roman legionnaires.

He was grinning lecherously at her. He tried to kiss her but she kept turning her head and punching him as she tried to scream, but all that would come out was something above a whisper as the man had a hand around her throat.

The big giant of a man slapped her heard, nearly knocking her unconscious.

"None of that now ye whore. Let ole' Claudius take care of his needs and ye'll be well paid," he grunted as he held her arms down and tried to rip Lillian's clothes off.

Lillian, though unable to fight, had enough sense left to scream out, "Tristan!" just before she kneed the mother fucker and tried to escape.

She didn't get far before the man grabbed her ankle, tossing her to the ground. As he was about to turn her over and have his way with her someone shot and arrow into his hand. Claudius turned his head and paled as he saw Tristan striding over towards them to protect the, at least in Claudius's opinion, whore.

Tristan, though outwardly calm, was seething inside that anyone would try and rape a woman. Especially Lillian; whom he was starting to have feelings for. He ran up to where Lillian was and looked her over. Finding no wounds other than scratches and bruises he turned to the Roman.

"What were you doing?" he asked; his voice harsh and cold as ice.

Claudius swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and answered. "I was only gonna have a little fun with your whore…"

With that Tristan growled, "She is no whore! She is a citizen of Rome who I found lost in the woods earlier this day," Tristan stated angrily.

Claudius got up and tried charging Tristan but it as in vain. Tristan had already drawn his sword and as Claudius approached him he side stepped the larger man and sliced his head off.

Just as the body and head fell to the ground another Roman legionnaire showed and asked, "What happened?"

Tristan looked at the legionnaire before answering. He pointed to the now dead Claudius and told the other Roman, anger in his voice. "That son of a whore tried to rape this woman. Who is under my protection; and therefore under the protection of Arthur and my fellow Sarmatian Knights," he informed the legionnaire.

As Tristan spoke he did not notice another legionnaire sneak up behind him with a knife drawn. Lillian had just recovered from the hit she'd been given and noticed the Roman behind Tristan. Unable to speak clearly, since Claudius had tried to strangle her, she grabbed one of Tristan's throwing knives and grabbed it. Praying to the Gods, she threw the knife hoping it would hit its mark; directly in the legionnaires heart.

The knife did hit its mark with a loud thump. The legionnaire cried out from the pain of the knife embedding itself into his chest. Tristan turned and saw the Roman fall to the ground with his knife sticking up from his chest. He then looked over at Lillian with a questioning gaze.

Lillian saw Tristan's gaze and smiled nervously. Her throat already a little better, she tried to speak but was cut off when the Roman who had been speaking with Tristan called out for the Bishop.

"Bishop Germanius!" the soldier called out.

The Bishop having been in a discussion with Arthur, walked over to the soldier, Arthur at his heels. "What is it Lucius?"

Lucius, the legionnaire pointed to Tristan and Lillian, "This Sarmatian and his whore," he spat, "just killed Claudius and Gaius."

Before Germanius could respond Lillian spoke. "Your eminence," she said softly, but strongly. Germanius' eyes shifted from Lucius to Lillian, who then continued, "I am no whore. My name is Lillian Everson and I am a Roman citizen of Britannia, and a Christian. The truth of the matter is that Claudius…" she paused as she spat the name out. "Tristan found me in need of help a few hours ago and offered to bring me to the fort. A few minutes ago Claudius tried to rape me. Tristan shot an arrow through his hand to stop him. They argued and Tristan then sliced Claudius' head off."

Lillian sighed before continuing. "As for Gaius, he was sneaking up behind Tristan with a knife drawn as he spoke with Lucius. I had found one of Tristan's knives and threw it into Gaius."

Arthur looked at Tristan, both knew that she was lying about being a Roman citizen, and asked, "Is that the truth Tristan?"

Tristan nodded, "It is Arthur, I'd swear on the graves of our comrades."

Arthur cast a look of disgust at the two dead bodies then at the other legionnaires before turning on Bishop Germanius, "Is that how your men always treat ladies?" he asked, disgust and anger in his voice.

Germanius, fully aware of the way his men acted when not within his sight, attempted to look shocked. "Of course not…Arthur, do you really believe I would allow my men to do that to a lady?"

"For your sake Bishop, I hope not," Arthur said, "I suggest that you take your men and make sure they understand that when a lady says no, she means no."

Germanius nodded, "I will have it done at once," he then turned to Lillian. "What they tried to do to you my lady was very unchristian."

By now Gawain, Lancelot, Galahad, Bors, and Dagonet had walked over and stood by Arthur, Tristan and Lillian. They watched in surprise as the woman they had met five hours earlier spoke to the Bishop like an equal.

Lillian snorted in disbelief, "Didn't seem to stop Claudius from trying to rape me. Nor did it stop Gaius from trying to murder Tristan. And as all Christian's know the sixth commandment set forth by God and given to Moses on Mt. Sinai was 'Thou shalt not kill'."

Germanius was shocked that a woman, other than a nun, would know the scripture so well. But before he could say anything in response he was interrupted by Arthur.

"It is plain to see that Claudius and Gaius deserved what they got is it not Bishop?" Arthur asked the long time friend of his father's.

Germanius brought out of his shock and nodded, he knew that Claudius and Gaius deserved the deaths they got, "Indeed Arthur, I think we could all use some rest."

A few moments later the impromptu party was broken up and everyone left the Sarmatians, Arthur and Lillian alone. Once the legionnaires, Bishop and his servants left the immediate vicinity Lillian felt her knees go weak and immediately sat down in front of the fire, hugging her

knees to her as the shock finally set in. Arthur and Tristan shared a look and Tristan sat next to Lillian and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Lillian leaned into the embrace and began crying softly. She hadn't been so scared since she had watched 'The Exorcist' for the first time when she was fourteen. She also couldn't believe that after all her training in Tai Kwan Do, Karate and meditation that she had allowed someone to sneak up on her. '_Tristan must think I am so weak for crying right now_.' She thought.

Little did she know that at moment Tristan was completely puzzled by her. '_She seems so strong yet once the danger has passed she allows her self a complete and total break down. She is also very good with throwing knives…_' Tristan's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Bors' voice.

"Do you two want some of this meat?" he asked, pointing to the deer that Galahad had hunted down for their dinner.

Lillian sat up and composed herself but stayed seated closely to Tristan. She smiled slightly, glad someone broke the silenece. She need something to occupy her mind besides what had happened earlier. "That would be great…ummm what was you name? I do not think we got proper introductions earlier," she said with a small smile.

Bors grinned slightly, "I'm Bors. The one eating, with long yellow hair is Gawaine," Bors told her pointing to Gawaine.

"I am Galahad," said a tall man, who looked about 23-24 years old with dark hair and moustache and beard. "Welcome."

The person next to Galahad spoke, "I'm Dagonet."

And the last person she really wanted to hear, "And as you already know I am Lancelot. Welcome to our little circle."

Smirking she looked at Lancelot, "And it's a good thing I already know who you are Lancelot?" she joked causing the others to laugh. "I'm sorry Lancelot, but for future reference your 'charms' will never work on me," she told him.

Lillian was about to say something else when Bors handed her a bowl of the venison stew. Taking the bowl Bors handed her, she looked at Bors with a grin, "Thank you."

After taking a bite and finding it better than some of the steaks she'd had at restaurants like 'Hungry Hunter' and 'The Outback' she asked, "Who cooked the meat?"

Everyone pointed to Dagonet. Lillian smiled at him, "That was some of the best meat I ever tasted."

Dag smiled and nodded in return. Over the next few hours everyone but Lillian, Tristan and Arthur traded 'war' stories and jokes. Gawaine was just telling them about how he had fought a fifty foot serpent that had been terrorizing the people of a town about three days ride south of the wall when Lillian fell asleep, her head laying on Tristan's shoulder.

Not wanting to wake her up to have her move Tristan bid the other a good night before lifting her into his arms and carrying her back to his tent. As he covered her with his blankets and made to move away from her she grabbed his arm and mumbled sleepily.

"Don't go, stay and sleep next to me Tristan. It's too cold for you to sleep with no blankets," she said, her voice laced with sleep.

Tristan shook his head, "I don't want you to feel as if I've taken…" he said.

Lillian opened her eyes and stared into Tristan's. "Listen and listen well Tristan, I am asking you, to lay down next to me and get some sleep. I will not regret it. Now lay down and get some sleep," she ordered as she closed her eyes, letting the stress and tiredness overtake her.

Tristan couldn't help but shake his head in wonder as he lay down next to her. Just as he was about to close his eyes he felt her move closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder. Normally he would have pushed the woman away, but Lillian was quickly making a place for herself in his heart. Sighing he wrapped an arm about her waist and fell asleep.


	3. Ch 3: Return to the Fort

**Reviewer Responses**

_A.K. Anonymous__- grins Glad u liked where Lillian told Germanius off, I had fun writing that __part__. Thank you for continuing to read my fic. takes gold star and places it in sticker book I will do my best to keep up the good work and I'll update as soon as I can._

_As for the Tristan trusting Lillian thing; yeah, it may seem a little unrealistic but __notice__ I used the word '**believe**' instead of trust. Just because Tristan and Arthur believe her doesn't mean they trust her. There is an amount of distrust; besides, how is anyone supposed to make friends if they are completely closed off and unwilling to at least try and trust someone new._

_That-fan__- You are probably right about Tristan. This is fan fiction though. I am trying to make it __seem__ as natural a progression as possible. Though Tristan is not the kind to trust so quickly and Arthur is the leader, I think I left enough room where they are giving her the benefit of the doubt. Thanks for the review and please keep reading and reviewing._

_Stonerbear__- grins Glad u like it. And thanks for the encouragement._

_Quinn-fanficaddict__- Thanks for the wonderful review. I hope I can keep Lillian as realistic as __possible__ during the rest of the fic. Glad you like my choice of who would play Lillian, and I may decide to keep Dagonet alive. You'll just have to keep reading. evil grin Lancelot is still up in the air as to whether he will live or not though. And thanks for the compliment about my writing. If you like this fic, check out my others._

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

The next morning was a little chaotic. After eating a quick breakfast of venison, bread and water the knights, legionnaires, Bishop's servants and the Bishop packed everything and began making their way to the fort at Hadrian's Wall.

Before leaving the Bishop offered to let Lillian share the coach, which she declined with a shiver of disgust and loathing running down her spine. She opted to share Tristan's horse with him again as she did the day before.

It was about another five hours before they finally reached the hill over looking the wall and fort. Arthur, Tristan, Lillian, Bors, Lancelot, Gawaine, Galahad, and Dagonet all reigned their horse into a stop on the hill.

The silence was broken when Bors spoke.

"Well now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink 'til I can't piss straight," he said half serious, half joking.

Gawaine continued surveying the land as he said, "You do that every night."

Bors laughed. "I never could piss straight. Too much of myself to handle. Down there," he said, "Well it's a problem! No really, it is. It's a problem. It's like…"

"A baby's arm holdin' an apple," Galahad, Gawaine, Lancelot, Dagonet, and Tristan all said in unison.

Lillian shook her head and joined the knights laughing as they ride towards the wall. Not one to be left out Lillian said,

"Are you sure about that Bors, because I don't think a baby could actually hold a hole apple," she joked, causing the guys to break into another round of laughter as they ride down hill to the fort.

Galahad broke the jovial mood saying, "I don't like it. Rome. He's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?"

Gawaine chuckled, "Is this your happy face?" he teased. Galahad grinned at his friend's humor. Gawaine continued, "Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

Bors looked at Galahad, "Why don't ye just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?" he suggested.

Galahad snorted, "I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some."

Tristan grinned slightly, "Well, you should try it someday; you might get a taste for it," he said interested.

"I don't like killing but I have to admit there are some people that deserve to be killed and I can certainly think of some ways to get rid of some of our 'favorite' people," Lillian said from behind Tristan. "Besides, death is inevitable it's just a matter of how, when, why and sometimes by who."

Gawaine laughed, "Looks like you found your soul mate Tristan," he joked.

"Lillian's right. It's part of you. It's in yer blood," Bors said looking a Galahad.

Galahad shook his head in denial, "N-no-no. (half-laughing) No. As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory."

Bors looked over at Gawaine and mouthed, "Oh...."

"I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home – it's not so clear in my memory," Gawaine said sadly.

Bors shook his head, "Well, you speak for yerself- it's cold back there. And everybody I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

Gawaine chuckled a little, "Eleven," he reminded Bors.

"You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be... governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser, won't you, Dag?" Bors boasted causing Lillian to chuckle.

Dagonet said nothing and looked forward as Gawaine spoke.

Gawaine smiled slightly, "First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed."

Bors looked at him disbelievingly, "A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Gawaine scoffed as Bors mooed loudly causing everyone to laugh heartily. "What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?"

Lancelot looked thoughtful for a moment before a sly grin crossed his face, "Well if this woman of Gawaine's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawaine's house. His wife will welcome the company," he teased.

Gawaine looked over at Lancelot questioningly, "I see. Then what will I be doing?"

Lancelot's smirk widened, "Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me," he said.

Bors burst out laughing at that as Gawaine muttered, "Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?"

Tristan and Lillian just watched the exchange in amusement. As they approached the wall Tristan whistled for his hawk, which flew in landing on his left arm.

"Where you been, eh? Where you been?" he asked it softly as he stroked its feathers.

Lillian smiled, "The hawk is beautiful Tristan. What's her name?"

Tristan looked at Lillian a small smile on his face, "Her name is Keaira. It means 'Little Dark One'."

"Really, it's a beautiful name," Lillian told him smiling slightly. She loved animals, birds and dogs were her favorites though.

As they rode into the fort Lancelot rode up ahead and caught up with Arthur. Lillian however couldn't overhear the conversation. As they rode inside the gates she was surprised to hear men shouting to open the gate for the knights and Bishop's carriage, and watched as a crowd gathered to see the commotion.

A man walked up to Arthur and Lancelot smiling, "Welcome back, Arthur," he greeted.

Arthur grinned, "Jols."

Jols looked over at Lancelot and nodded, "Lancelot."

Everyone else dismounted as Arthur spoke to the Bishop who exited his carriage.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you," Arthur told him.

Bishop Germanius smiled slyly and headed towards Arthur's room, "Ah, yes. I must rest." He said in passing.

A woman with 11 children and long red hair walked over to Bors and slapped him. "Where've you been? I've been waiting for you!" she demanded.

Bors groaned and pulled her to him muttering, "Oh, my little fire... Such passion," he said before possessively kissing her. Breaking the kiss he looked around at his kids. "Where's my Gilly?" he asked, Gilly walked over to his father. Bors picked him up grinning, "Gilly. You've been fighting?"

Gilly grins that happy grin only children can as he answered, "Yes."

Bors looked at him sternly, "You've been winning?"

"Yes," Gilly said proudly.

Bors grinned widely, "That's my boy. Come on, all my other bastards!"

All his other kids screamed out "Yay!" as Bors wrapped an arm around the woman's waist and led the whole brood off somewhere.

Tristan helped Lillian off the horse and grabbed his pack and weapons before taking Lillian's hand and led her to the hall where there were only two rooms, his and an unused room. When they reached the rooms Tristan led her inside the unused room.

"You can stay here and use this room while you are here," Tristan told her as they walked in.

Lillian looked about the room and looked at the bed, chair, vanity table and armoire. Turning to face Tristan she smiled.

"Thank you," she told him, then realizing she needed money looked at the ring her ex fiancée had given her. It was made of pure gold and had a 1 karat diamond in the center. "Do you know where I could pawn this off and get some money for it?"

Tristan thought for a moment then nodded. "I do, come and I will take you," he said offering her his arm.

Walking out the door and into the village they ran across Bors and his woman. Bors grinned as he noticed Tristan and yelled, "Tristan!"

Tristan rolled his eyes and led Lillian over to where Bors, Bors' woman and their 3 youngest kids were standing.

"Hello Bors," Lillian greeted him warmly, then turned and introduced herself to the red headed woman, "Hello, I am Lillian Everson."

The red head smiled, "I am Vanora, and these," she said motioning to her children," are kids 9,10, and 11."

Just as Lillian was about to comment on how cute the kids were Jols ran over.

"Bors, Tristan, Arthur needs to see you in the hall," he said.

Bors and Tristan nodded. "Bout time we got our discharge papers," Bors muttered.

Tristan nodded in agreement and looked over at Lillian. "I'll stay with Vanora," she said then looking at the other woman, "If that's all right. It looks like you could use some help with the kids."

Vanora grinned, "I can't say no to that," she said as she grabbed Lillian's arm and led her into the town as Tristan and Bors headed into the hall to speak with Arthur and the Bishop.


	4. Ch 4: At the Fort

**Reviewer Responses**

_ElvenStar5- Glad I could peak your interest. Thanks for reading. _

_Anon- You'll just have to wait and see who makes the first move. So if you wanna know please continue to read and review. _

_Camreyn- Happy New Year to you as well C. evil grin Just read further if you want to know how Lillian's knowledge will pay off. Thank you for the wonderful compliments about my writing. It's reviewers like you and the others who've reviewed my fics that make writing fanfic enjoyable. _

_RavenSparrow17- grins and caps happily Glad I could help inspire you. LOL. Please keep reading and reviewing my fic. _

_StonerBear- grins happily You guys like me you really like me. LOL sry had to get that out of my system. Anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I had a little help with the accuracy though since I found a copy of the compete script online. HEHE. So I am not only trying to be accurate and true to the story, but also trying to fit Lillian's dialogues & monologues in naturally as well as writing the action and description well. Again thanks for the review and keep r & ring. _

_That-fan- I appreciate the advice I will deviate from the movie soon. But I am not giving any hints. Glad you're enjoying it so far. _

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

That afternoon, after Tristan and Bors left Vanora and Lillian to themselves was one of the most enjoyable Lillian had ever had.

Vanora had shown her where she could sell her ring and get some money so she could by some clothing. Lillian was pleasantly surprised when the man bought her ring for 500 denarii. Lillian then had Vanora show her some shops where she could buy clothes, parchment, quills and ink. After a few hours Lillian had three new dresses, a couple of shirts, couple of pants, a couple pairs of boots and shoes, a stack of parchment and other writing supplies.

As she and Vanora walked around the town Vanora turned to Lillian and asked, "How is it that you came to be traveling with the knights?"

Lillian thought about how best to answer the question and decided to answer as truthfully as possible. "I was on my way to London when my carriage was attacked. I escaped with my life and ran into the woods. It was only yesterday that Tristan found me and helped me by offering me a ride here, after Arthur agreed of course," Lillian told her.

Vanora looked at her new friend in surprise and was about to say something hen she noticed where the sun was in the sky and turned to Lillian, "I must go to work," she said.

"All right, I need to put my things in my room anyway," Lillian assured her smiling, "Thank you for showing me around Vanora."

Vanora nodded smiling and headed over to the bar as Lillian walked to her room. After placing her things in the wardrobe Lillian lay down on her bed to take a nap. As she lay back on the bed her mind flashed back to earlier that day when she had been at the clothing shop…

_**Lillian and Vanora walked into the shop and began looking at the Roman style dresses. As they looked, a dress caught Lillian's eye. It was a simple dress, in light blue. Lillian turned to Vanora.**_

"_**Vanora," the red head turned to look at Lillian, "What do you think?" Lillian asked as she held the dress up against her body.**_

_**Vanora looked and smiled, "I think that dress was made for you."**_

_**Lillian returned the smile and nodded, "I think you are right. Now to find another couple dresses and couple of riding outfits."**_

_**Vanora looked at her questioningly, "Why would you need a couple of riding outfits?"**_

_**Lillian looked at Vanora, "W-w-well, in case I want to go riding, I wouldn't want to destroy my dress."**_

_**Lillian breathed a sigh of relief that Vanora seemed to believe this explanation. The rest of the day the two women got to know each other and became friends. **_

She hoped the nap would help her mind wrap around the fact that she was now stuck in the past during the reign of King Arthur and had no way back to the twenty-first century. But right now she was not sure she wanted to leave. Sighing, Lillian closed her eyes and slept.

---------------------------

A couple hours later, the festive and celebratory music that played, at the bar where the knights were drinking and gambling, woke her up. Lillian got up and headed to the bar where she knew Vanora worked. As she walked in she saw Tristan eating an apple, and watching as Gawaine chucked a knife at a board and it landed near the top. Gawaine and Galahad laughed as Lillian walked over to where Tristan was leaning against the bar passing by other tables.

As she walked over she could hear random conversations. She could see some men rolling dice, and laughed as Lancelot looses. The other man tried to take his winnings when Lancelot suddenly stuck his dagger into the table grinning.

"Best of three," Lancelot suggested as Vanora walked over to serve the men. Lillian could see Bors is caring for his baby, and watching the other knights having fun at the table.

"Who wants another drink?" Vanora asked.

Lancelot pulled her down to sit on his lap. Vanora rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to leave Bors and come home with me, huh?" he asked as he tries to kiss her neck.

Vanora slapped Lancelot in the face and mutters through gritted teeth, "My lover is watching you."

Lancelot looked back at the bar and laughed at Bors. Lillian, passing by the table couldn't miss the opportunity to tease Lancelot and laughed.

"And you wonder why you're not my type," she laughed as she stood behind Lancelot.

Lancelot turned and when he saw Lillian he chuckled, "And why is it that I am not your type Lillian?" he couldn't help but ask.

Lillian grinned and leaned to whisper into Lancelot's ear, "You really want to know? She asked, Lancelot nodded, "Well…it's because you're too much of a flirt," she said, laughing lightly.

Lancelot looked at Lillian quizzically for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't think I'll ever understand that woman," he muttered as he sipped his beer.

Lillian grinned, "Men will never understand the way a woman's mind works whether it be in this time or 1500 years into the future," she retorted as she walked over to the table where Tristan was sitting.

She grabbed the chair next to Tristan and sat down. She watched quietly as Galahad chucked a knife at the board, landing it relatively in the center. Gawaine blew a raspberry at the bad luck. Lillian watched as Tristan came up behind Galahad and threw his own knife on the board. His knife landed on top of Galahad's.

"Tristan," Gawaine said, his voice filled with appreciation, "How do you do that?"

Tristan took a bite of his apple and pointing towards the board, apple in hand said, "I aim for the middle," he said nonchalantly then looked at Lillian, "Lily, your good with throwing knives are you not?"

Lillian shrugged her shoulders, "Not really, what happened last night was just pure luck," she admitted.

"Come on Lillian, show us what you can do," Gawaine asked before sipping his beer.

Lillian looked at Gawaine, "Are you sure you want me to?" she asked skeptically.

Tristan grinned slightly, knowing that she was good with throwing knives. Lillian caught Tristan's grin and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said before taking one of Tristan's knives and chucking it at the board.

It landed dead center, surprising the others. Lillian looked a little sheepish as they all turned their gaze to her. She was about to speak when Bors pulled Vanora forward.

"Shut up!" he shouted, "Vanora will sing."

Vanora laughed nervously as other knights cheer and encourage her to sing

Bors grinned and added his entreaty, "Sing, sing."

Some random men called out, "Sing about home," and "Don't drop the baby!" as Vanora reluctantly stood at the front of the bar as the other knights continue to ask her to sing. As Vanora began singing the knights smile a little as they thought of home.

_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that pulled us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home..._

Lillian watched as everyone, including Tristan, closed their eyes thinking about their homeland in Sarmatia. She watched as Arthur approached where all the knights were and pauses when he sees and hears Vanora singing

_Hear our singing  
Hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains _

We will go home  
We will go home...

Jols noticing Arthur called out to him, "Arthur!"

Galahad grinned, happy to see him. "Arthur!"

Arthur approached them reluctantly as another soldier called out "Arthur!" and as Bors and Vanora kiss.

Galahad grinned. "You're not completely Roman yet, right?" he joked.

Bors laughed. "Ruuuuuuuuuus!"

Lancelot, Tristan and Lillian looked at Arthur skeptically as he began to speak.


	5. Ch 5: To the Roman's House

**Chapter 5**

"Knights, brothers in arms," he began, "Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial," Arthur said sadly.

Bors holds his hand up to his mouth like he is drinking imaginary beer. "Drink," he joked.

Galahad laughed as Arthur continued. "We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted," All the knights laughed, thinking it is a joke, "Above the wall, there lies a roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

Bors scoffed, "Let the Romans take care of their own," he said.

Gawaine rather drunk replied, "Above the wall is woad territory."

Galahad angered that Rome is not abiding by their end of the contract said, his voice laced with anger, "Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done."

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you," Bors said, pointing to Arthur, "for you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood!? You think more of Roman blood than you do ours?!"

"Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with…" he tried to say but was cut off.

"I'm a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors yelled.

As an uncomfortable silence followed Lillian could hear a baby crying in the background

Tristan, leaning against a post, Lillian standing near him looked at Bors, "Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you – stay home."

"Well if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!" Galahad yelled as he tried to charge Tristan.

Lancelot grabbed Galahad to stop him from hurting Tristan, "Enough, enough."

Galahad sighed and stopped reluctantly, "I've got something to live for!"

Lillian tired of the arguing, yelled out, "Shut up!" All the knights turned and looked at Lillian, "You have all been fighting and working together for a long time now, do you really want to spend your last few days as servants to Rome arguing with each other over some thing neither any of you nor Arthur had any control of?" she asked, the knights all shook their heads.

"Look, we all know that Rome is corrupt," she looked at Arthur, "I'm sorry to say this Arthur but the Roman Empire is crumbling," she told him, then looked at the others, "If you do not go, then you can not get your discharge papers and move freely within the Empire. This one last mission is the one that decides the fate of you all," Lillian said.

Dagonet looked at the others, "The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare," he said plainly and started to walk off, "Bors, you coming?"

Bors turned and looked at Dagonet, "Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Bors said as he walked off then muttered something under his breath that Lillian couldn't quite catch.

Tristan started to follow Dagonet to go pack when Lillian touched his arm.

"Give me a moment please Tristan, I need to talk to Arthur for a moment," she told him.

She waited as Arthur spoke to Gawaine and Galahad.

"And you, Gawaine?" she overheard Arthur ask.

Gawaine sighed, then nodded. "I'm with you," Gawaine said soberly, then turned and looked at the reluctant Galahad, "Galahad as well."

Galahad stared at Gawaine in astonishment but says nothing. Galahad laughing in disbelief, took the bottle of wine he was drinking out of, tipped it upside down, letting all the wine drip onto the ground, then threw the bottle onto the ground bottle shatters. Arthur watched as Gawaine and Galahad left.

As Arthur is about to leave Lillian approached him. "Arthur," she said.

Arthur turned to look at Lillian, "My lady," Arthur greeted, "What can I do for you?"

Lillian smiled a little, "Arthur, please call me Lillian. And it's not what you can do for me, but what I can do to help you," she told him.

Arthur looked at her questioningly. Lillian sighed and looked him in the eye, "I know what's going to happen, and I may not be able to fight well or do much but I can help clean and seal wounds. I can also help nurse anyone who is sick."

Arthur was about to say no when Lillian cut him off, "Think hard my Lord Arthur, because even if you tell me not to come I'd follow. And personally I'd rather ride with you and the others tan ride by myself and trying to follow your trail."

Arthur sighed, "All right, but you are to stay with Tristan," he ordered looking at Tristan who silently agreed.

Lillian smiled brightly and nodded in agreement before she left with Tristan to pack up leaving Arthur and Lancelot standing in the courtyard.

After packing the few clothes that she was able to obtain after selling her ring Lillian drifted off to sleep. She knew that this trip would be the last for some of the men but she'd be damned if any of her friends were going to die and she did nothing about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning she was woken up by the sound of Tristan knocking on her door. Rising from her bed, Lillian walked over and opened the door. "Is it time already?" she asked.

"It is; we leave in an hour. I'll be back to get you once you are finished," Tristan said.

Lillian nodded and shut the door as Tristan left to help ready the horses. After she washed her face, Lillian quickly brushed and plaited her hair before she dressed. As she put her boots on there was a knock at the door.

Without glancing up she called out, "Enter!"

"Lillian? Are you ready?" Tristan voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a moment," she said as she finished putting her boots on, the grabbed her bag with her change of clothes.

She opened the door and when Tristan saw her outfit he looked shocked. Lillian shook her head.

"It's much easier for me to ride a horse like this than it is for me to ride in a dress," she told him as they walked into the courtyard and headed to the horses.

Arthur and the other knights were busy getting ready to leave the wall for Marius' estate when Lillian and Tristan walked up and mounted their horse. Minutes later the doors opened and the knights filled out as they followed Arthur. Lillian looked back and caught Bishop Germanius crossing his forehead as they left.

About five days into the mission the knights rode into a woad-infested forest. Tristan sensed hat they were being watched. He and Lillian rode up to Arthur.

"Woads. They're tracking us," Tristan said quietly.

Arthur looked a little worried, "Where?"

"Everywhere."

Suddenly woads crawling through the underbrush, started coming out of their hiding places, spooking the horses a little. Lillian looked at the others and saw they were nervous and worried as well. They continue on though but their path was blocked by arrows being shot out.

Lancelot looked at the arrows and yelled, "Get back!"

Bors repeated the order, "Get back!!"

As they tried to find an alternate path through the forest but became completely cornered and completely surrounded by Woads. Arthur drew Excalibur, and each knight drew their individual weapons.

Gawaine glared at the Woads, and challenged, "What are you waiting for?!"

As he spoke a horn blew in the distance and the woads lowered their arrows and retreated

"Inish!? Devil ghosts!" Dagonet stated.

Galahad watched as the woads disappeared and wondered a loud, "Why would they not attack?"

Arthur looked at his men and said in realization, "Merlin doesn't want us dead."

As they rode on the knights, suspicious, keep a look out but see nothing but the woods, rain, and fog.

"Ugh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy," Gawaine groaned.

Lancelot laughed, "And that's the summer."

Arthur pulled to a stop and ordered everyone to make camp for the night. An hour later as they all sat around the fire in the rain Bors looked up.

"The rain is good. Washes all the blood away," Bors said, breaking the silence.

"Doesn't help the smell," Dagonet added.

"Hey Bors. You intend on taking Vanora and all your little bastards back home?" Lancelot asked, curious.

Bors laughed, "Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision…by getting killed."

Gawaine and Lancelot smiled and laughed at their friend's joke. Lillian grinned as she sat near Tristan and watched the interaction of the long time friends.

Bors leaned over, "Dagonet. She wants to get married, give the children names."

Tristan shook his head a little as he sheathed his sword, "Women. The children already have names, don't they?" he asked conversationally.

Bors looked over to Tristan, "Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers."

"That's interesting. I thought you couldn't count," Lancelot teased.

Everyone started laughing at the familiar teasing. Lillian laughed as well and leaned back against the tree she was sitting by.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now that I've got the chance, I don't think I'd leave my children," Bors said, stoically.

Dagonet looked at Bors knowingly, "You'd miss them too much."

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me... Especially number 3. He's a good fighter," said Bors, his voice holding a tinge of emotion to it.

Lancelot looked at Bors with a wicked grin, "That's because he's mine," he said causing Gawaine to almost spit out his drink in laughter.

Bors shook his head and stood up, "I'm going for a piss," he said walking off as the others continue laughing.

Lillian looked over at Lancelot and glared. She could tell Bors was upset at the remark Lancelot said. She was about to say something when Galahad spoke.

"Lillian, why so quiet?" he asked, "Tell us of your home. You haven't said a word about your family or home in the time we've known you."

Lillian looked at everyone and sighed, "All right," she acquiesced, and she told the knights the truth, "I haven't been completely truthful. My name is Lillian Everson, but I am not a Briton or a Roman citizen. I am from the future. I was born in the year of our Lord one thousand nine hundred and seventy-six. I fell through time in the years two thousand and four…" she began.

It was a little awkward after she told them she was from the future. But after they thought about it the group bombarded her with questions about the future. Some of which she answered. Others, which were about the fate of someone in their group, she did not answer because she did not want to tempt fate too much. Becoming tired Lillian bid everyone a good night before retiring to the tent she and Tristan shared.

A few hours later Lillian woke up from a nightmare. She sighed as she rose from her bed roll and walked outside the tent. As she stood near the fire she noticed someone walking over to her. She gasped as she recognized who the man was that stood at the edge of camp.

Merlin motioned for her to come closer to him. '_Wonder what the man wants?_' was the thought that permeated her brain as she walked over.

"Merlin," she greeted.

Merlin nodded, "Lillian Everson. You have traveled far from your home," he stated.

"I have, but I see why it is any business of yours," she questioned. "What is it you want?"

"What I want is a free Britain. You can help me achieve that with your knowledge of the future. You must help Arthur and the other knights see reason…" he said.

Lillian shook her head, "It's impossible to do something that they have already begun doing themselves. Now I suggest you leave before someone wakes up."

Merlin nodded and left her alone standing in the camp. Sighing, Lillian sat down near the fire and hugged her knees close to her as she thought about her situation. Sensing someone behind her she turned and saw Tristan awake and looking at her.

"Lily, what is wrong?" Tristan asked quietly as he sat down next to her.

Lillian sighed and turned to look at Tristan. "Have you ever felt that fate and destiny had taken your choices out of your hands and forced you to play by their rules?" she asked.

Tristan nodded, "Ever since Rome came and took me from my family."

Lillian smiled sadly. "You know I know the future. It's hard having all of this knowledge and not being able to use it because you are afraid that by changing one little detail, you will change the outcome," she confessed to him.

"I don't know how hard it is for you, but all I can tell you is that when the time comes, follow your heart," Tristan advised.

Lillian smiled slightly and leaned against him as they sat in front of the fire Lillian imagined that she and Tristan were sitting in front of the fire in their own home and just enjoying each other's company. She closed her eyes and smiled at the image, but never thought it would actually happen.

'_She looks so peaceful and beautiful,_' Tristan thought as he looked at her in the firelight. Unable to contain himself he leaned down and gently claimed her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

Lillian's eyes flew open when she felt his lips on her own but closed them again as she melted into the kiss. '_He sure knows how to make a woman weak in the knees with just a kiss_,' Lillian thought with a grin.

Breaking the kiss Tristan brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Lillian," he whispered with a smile, "what have you done to me?"

Lillian grinned, "The same as you have done to me," she replied leaning back into his embrace. "I know I'm falling in love with you," she said as she laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I am already there Lily," Tristan whispered, kissing the top of her head and reclining against the tree and falling asleep himself.


	6. Ch 6: At the Roman's House

**Reviewer Responses **

_Badkittey- welcome to I am glad you're enjoying the fic. If you want other fics to read check out my other fics or the fics I have listed under my favorites or cechk out my fav authors list and check out their stories. Thanks for the review _

_RavenSparrow17- grins thanks for the wonderful review and compliment. Please keep reading and reviewing. The more you review the more I write. _

_Camreyn- LOL, if you want Lancelot, you can have him girl. Though I like the guy he's too much of a womanizer for me. I'll take Tristan any day. And I agree that it was rather bold of Lillian to say the Roman Empire was corrupt, but it's the truth and she had to get her point across some way or another. _

_Quinn-FanFicAddict- Glad you're enjoying the newest chapters. And I'm glad you like my take on Tristan. I always thought underneath his tough guy/macho man exterior he was always a sweet guy. Besides isn't it always the strong silent types that make the best…well you get my drift. Keep reading. _

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

The next morning everyone woke up just before dawn and set off after they ate and repacked their tents. Before breaking camp Arthur told Tristan to find out how far the Saxons were from the estate and to meet them there after words. Lillian opted to go with Tristan.

They rode quietly; listening and looking for any sound or sign of the Saxon army. It was about three hours before they found any sign of the Saxon army.

When Lillian saw the number of men, she gasped. There before them were about two to five thousand Saxon soldiers.

Only one thought came to her mind as he looked at the army, "We are so screwed if we are caught," she muttered quietly from behind Tristan.

Tristan turned his head and looked at Lillian, "I'd have to agree with you there Lily," he replied, as he turned his horse and urged him into a gallop as they rode off to the estate.

When they arrive Lillian was not at all shocked to see serfs packing their caravans and the mercenaries pushing monks to finish building the brick wall to seal up a stone building. As they rode up to Arthur she overheard a mercenary tell them to hurry.

Tristan pulled up next to Arthur, "They have flanked us to the east; they're coming from the South, trying to cut off our escape," he said, slightly out of breath, "They'll be here before nightfall."

Arthur looked grim, "How many?"

Tristan sighed and said, "An entire army."

"And the only way out is to the south?" Arthur questioned.

Tristan shook his head negatively, "East. There is a trail, heading east. Across the mountains. It means we'll have to cross behind the Saxon lines, if that's the road we shall take," he said catching breath, then looks at all the packing serfs before turning back to Arthur, "Arthur, who are these people?"

"They're coming with us," Arthur informed him.

Tristan looked a little angry, "Then we'll never make it."

Arthur looked down, solemnly. Suddenly the air filled with the sound of drums. Tristan and Lillian looked at each other with worried looks before looking up and listening to the pounding of Saxon drums. Lillian noticed the others also turned around, listening as well. She noticed a man, guessing him to be Marius, listening as well before ordering the mercenaries at the brick wall to continue. She watched as the mercenaries listened for a moment, and then turned back around

"Come on. Get back to work!" one mercenary growled out. "Back to work!"

The monks continued building up the wall. Lillian knew from watching the movie that Guinevere and Lucan were inside the building and turned to Arthur and the others.

"Arthur!" she called out to get his attention, Arthur turned and looked at Lillian, "Marius is walling up people inside that building."

"Are you sure Lillian?" Arthur asked skeptically.

Lillian nodded, "I am, we've got to get them out of there."

Arthur nodded and approached the monks on horse, and drew Excalibur before dismounting. The mercenaries stand in the way to stop him from seeing what is there but Arthur holds the end of Excalibur to them.

"Move," he ordered, but he received no response, "Move."

Lancelot, Bors, Gawaine, Galahad, and Dagonet rode up next to Tristan and Lillian to see what the trouble was.

"Move!" Arthur yelled.

The mercenaries backed away slowly as Arthur yelled and pointed Excalibur at them. Pointing to the building with his sword, "What is this?" Arthur questioned.

"You cannot go in there," one of the monks said snottily, "No one goes in there. This place is forbidden."

Lillian snorted, "We can and we will you idiot," she said under her breath as heard Marius' voice in the distance saying, "What are you doing! Stop this!"

She grinned as the knights blocked Marius' path, as Arthur proceeded to try and see what is inside.

Lancelot looked at Arthur with a look of exasperation. "Arthur, we have no time."

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked, nodding in agreement with Lancelot.

Lillian turned and leveled glares at the others as she dismounts her and Tristan's horse, "Let Arthur take care of this. There are people being buried alive, and tortured down there on Marius' orders," she told them, "and one of them is an eight year old little boy."

The others looked at Lillian in surprise. They had not expected that to be the reason. The looked to Arthur to see what they had to do.

Arthur, ignoring Lillian's speech, looked at Dagonet and pointed his head in the direction of the structure. "Dagonet."

Dagonet nodded and dismounted his horse. Using his axe and strength he tore the whole thing down as the knight's watch. Once the bricks were down Dagonet hit a door.

Arthur looked at one of the mercenaries, "Key," he ordered.

Mercenary, looking shocked, "It is locked... From the inside."

Arthur nodded at Dagonet. Lillian watched as Dagonet kicked door open, and she could see the chains and metal are visible. As Lancelot and the others dismount their horses, Arthur entered followed closely behind by Lillian and Tristan.

Gawaine grabbed the obnoxious monk by his cowl and pushed him inside, "Here you," he said pushing obnoxious monk forward, "go. Move!"

Tristan following Lillian and Arthur unsheathed his sword. Using a torch for light the group entered the building and ventured further into its depths. Lillian reeled back slightly at the stench of the dead bodies.

Lancelot handed his torch to Gawaine as they went further inside. As they walked inside they came across a monk chanting in Latin. Arthur held his a torch up to the wall revealing a dead man hanging by chains.

The monk looked up and saw them. "Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" he screamed.

Lancelot shoved the monk aside. "Out of the way," he growled.

Lillian started to look for Lucan and Guinevere as the knights looked around at all the dead people.

As she began looking in the cages and the cells she overheard Lancelot ask, "The work of your God!" he said angrily, "Is this how he answers your prayers?"

Arthur sighed, thoroughly disgusted himself with the actions of Marius, the mercenaries and the priests.

"See if there's still any alive," Arthur ordered, slightly disturbed by the deaths of innocents.

The knights spread out and began searching. Arthur opened the cage of one cell, finding only dead bodies inside. Dagonet opened another cell, but recoiled from the horrid smell.

The obnoxious monk grabbed Lancelot, "How dare you set foot in this holy place!"

Lancelot stabbed the obnoxious monk in the stomach, killing him. Lillian watched in approval. '_Bastard deserved it,_' she thought as she looked in cells. Suddenly a sight she never expected met her eyes and she felt tears welling up as she turned away and threw up.

Inside the cell were three bodies, one was a woman. She was about 20 years old. Also inside were the bodies of a three year old and a five year old. As she threw up she heard the crazed monk speak.

"There was a man of God," he told Lancelot.

"Not my God!" Lancelot said angrily.

Lillian looked at the mental monk, tears spilling down her cheeks. "How could you?" she whispered, her voice filled with ice and hatred for the monk, "Just because they were pagan…

does it not matter to you that the Rome you grew up in was pagan until one hundred years ago."

The monk looked at her fear in his eyes. "You just hope that when you die you get sent to hell because that's the only place you will be safe from me. You say you are a Christian, well… WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR COMPASSION? DIDN'T CHRIST HAVE COMPASSION FOR THE WHORES, THE TAX COLLECTORS, THE SAMARITANS, AND OTHERS? WASN'T HIS GREATEST TEACHING 'DO UNTO OTHERS AS YOU WOULD HAVE DONE UNTO YOU?" she yelled.

"I don't think that when God said do not worship graven images, or hold others Gods above the One God, he meant you had to force everyone to convert. He meant that if you already believe in him as the Christian God then you can not believe in others Gods nor should you worship images of him or Christ," she said.

As she turned away from the monk she saw Dagonet opening another cage, "This one's dead."

"By the smell, they are all dead," Gawaine said as he turned to the monks, "And you…" he said glaring at the monks, "you even move, you join him," he said pointing to obnoxious monk on the ground, dead.

Arthur walked on noticing a dead, withering old man. Dagonet opened another cell and found a little boy, who Lillian knew was Lucan, hurt and starved, but alive.

"Arthur!" Dagonet called out as he lifted Lucan out of the cell he was trapped in.

Dagonet set Lucan on top of the small cells. "You must not fear me," Dagonet told him.

Lillian heard Dagonet and walked over to him. "Dagonet," Lillian said, getting his attention, "let me take him."

Dagonet nodded and looked at the boy, "This is Lillian," he told Lucan pointing to Lillian, "She'll help you."

Lillian smiled at Lucan gently, "Don't worry, neither I nor any of these men would hurt you, least of all Dagonet here," she said as she lifted Lucan into her arms ready to move out as soon as Arthur found Guinevere.

She watched as Gawaine searched for survivors. And finally let go of the breath she'd been holding when she saw Arthur kneel over and notice a woman in rags, hiding behind the wall, but alive. Lancelot bent down next to Arthur and saw her as well. Arthur handed the torch to Lancelot, and with Excalibur cut the metal cage open.

As Lillian and the knights walked out, Lancelot threw the torch onto the ground, extinguishing it in the snow.

Arthur, carrying Guinevere, called out, "Water! Give me some water!"

Lillian looked around and found a woman from the little community, after handing Lucan to Dagonet, Lillian approached the wise woman, "Do you have willow bark? And hot water?" she asked the woman. The woman nodded. "Good, bring me some," she ordered, when the woman didn't move Lillian glared and screamed, "Now!"

Arthur laid her on the ground as the other knights exited the structure. Dagonet took over carrying Lucan as Gawaine pushed monks forward. Ganis brought water for Arthur to give the woman.

Arthur looked at Lillian questioningly, "It's willow bark tea. It helps with pain and it brings down fevers," she explained, "I may not know a lot about herbal medicine, but what I do know comes in handy on occasion."

Arthur nodded as he and Dagonet proceeded to feed Guinevere and Lucan the tea. But as Arthur fed her the water, Guinevere choked, having not had anything to eat or drink in a long while. Dagonet took the water bag and gave some water to Lucan as well.

Horton, the assistant to the Bishop, looked at the two survivors bent over and examined them. "His arm is broken. And his family?" he asked.

Dagonet just shook his head as Lillian came walking forward with the herbal concoction.

Handing the cups to Arthur and Dagonet she turned her attention to Horton, "His family is dead. Because Marius," she said spitting the bastard's name out, "has a God complex and decided that if they would not convert and serve him as serfs they would die."

Tristan sheathed sword and watched. As he looked at the woman in Arthur's arms he noticed the blue tattoos on her legs.

"She's a woad," he stated matter-of-factly

Arthur looked at the woman, "I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now," he said as the woman tried to finger his cloak, "You're safe..."

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius screamed as he approached Arthur.

Arthur looked at Marius incredulously, "What is this madness?"

"They are all pagans here!" Marius stated righteously.

"So are we," Galahad informed the Roman ass.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!" Marius argued.

As they spoke Fulcinia went to comforts Guinevere. Guinevere embraced Fulcinia's touch and began to let her fatigue take over as Arthur argued with Marius.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur retorted bitterly and angrily.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian!" Marius said, shocked that Arthur would be this appalled. He then saw Fulcinia comforting Guinevere and walked over to them, "You! You kept them alive!" he said angrily as he slapped Fulcinia.

Lillian knelt down next to Fulcinia and the woad woman and began to help them. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Arthur immediately retaliated by punching Marius, knocking him over. Arthur grabbed Excalibur and pointed it at Marius' neck.

"No, no! Stop!" Marius ordered the mercenaries who were coming forward to aide him. He looked at Arthur, "When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy," he said giddily.

Arthur grabbed Marius and pressed Excalibur's tip to his throat, "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

Lillian looked up from Fulcinia and Guinevere, "You sadistic son of a bitch," she growled out as she rose, "You think it is right to force people into slavery, you think human sacrifice is right?"

Lillian walked over and got into his face, "You make me sick, and ashamed to be a Christian. I hope you rot in hell," Lillian spat in his face.

The mental monk walked over and spoke, "I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

"Then I shall grant his wish," Arthur told him, then looked at the others, "Wall them back up."

Tristan looked at Arthur, "Arthur…" he said warningly.

"I said, wall them up!" Arthur ordered.

Bors urged his horse forward as he and the others forced the monks inside the building.

"Don't you see it is the will of God these sinners be sacrificed!" the crazed monk sobbed.

The serfs walked over and push the monks inside and start to wall them up as the monk's voice drowns out Lillian could hear him say, "These sinners! These sinners!"

The woad woman looked up at everyone before passing out. Lillian sighed in resignation before looking at Arthur, "I'll ride with the woman and boy," she told him, "They will need some medical attention and I know enough to help."

Arthur nodded and Lillian, Guinevere, Dagonet, Lucan, Fulcinia, and Alecto were loaded up in one of the wagons before they set off.


	7. Ch 7: Back to the Wall

**Reviewer Responses **

_RavenSparrow17- I was appalled to at the truth of how some Romans who professed to believe in Christ treated others who were not of the same faith. In my opinion Jesus was spreading word about a God of love and forgiveness, not one of vengeance and who wanted mass human sacrifice. Glad you're enjoying this. Please keep reading and reviewing. _

_AK Anonymous- I agree that it seems a little soon for Lillian and Tristan to get together, especially since he has the rep of being the most mysterious and least trusting of the knights. But I'd think that if you were to travel with someone for 24 hours a day and 7 days a week then you'd have to get to know that other person pretty well. Maybe not as well as if you had known the person for months or even years, but knew the person well enough to trust them and maybe even fall in love. It truly depends on the person though. _

I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing the scenes where Lillian took Bishop Germanius, Marius, and the priests down a few pegs. HEHE. I guess my own personality shown through there for a bit since those characters really pissed me off with their (pardon the pun) 'holier-than-thou' attitudes.

Barberie- Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic. I always enjoy getting new readers. Please continue to read and review this fic. And you might want to check out my others if you liked this one.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next few days were long ones for Dagonet, Lillian and Fulcinia as they cared for Guinevere and Lucan. On the morning of the third day, Lillian sighed as she helped Dagonet and Fulcinia care for Guinevere and Lucan. The poor boy was thrashing in his sleep and crying. Lillian pulled Lucan and the blankets into her lap and gently rocked him.

As she soothed Lucan she began to sing, hoping her voice would help sooth him.

_Lay down  
__Your sweet and weary head  
__Night is falling  
__You have come to journey's end  
__  
Sleep now  
__And dream of the ones who came before  
__For they are calling  
__From across the distant shore _

_Why do you weep  
__What are these tears upon your face  
__Soon you will see  
__All of your fears will pass away  
__  
Safe in my arms  
__You're only sleeping  
__  
What can you see  
__On the Horizon  
__Why do the white gulls call  
__  
Across the sea  
__A pale moon rises  
__The ships have come to carry you home  
__  
And all will turn  
__To silver glass  
__A light on the water  
__All souls pass _

_Hope fades  
__Into the world of night  
__Through shadows calling  
__Out of memory and time  
__  
Don't say  
__We have come now to the end  
__White shores are calling  
__You and I will meet again _

_And you'll be here in my arms  
__Just sleeping _

_What can you see  
__On the Horizon  
__Why do the white gulls call _

_Across the sea  
__A pale moon rises  
__The ships have come to carry you home  
__  
And all will turn  
__To silver glass  
__A light on the water  
__Grey ships pass…  
__Into the West_ (Into the West, Annie Lennox, _Lord__ of the Rings: Return of the King Soundtrack_)

Lillian smiled sadly as Lucan calmed and looked at Fulcinia and Dagonet who had looks of surprise on their faces.

Lillian's eyebrow rose, "What is it?"

"N-nothing, it is just that only you and Dagonet are the only ones who seem to be able to calm him," Fulcinia said a little embarrassed, "well that and your voice was beautiful."

"Thank you," Lillian said, smiling slightly. "Can you two manage without me for a bit? I need some fresh air," she asked as she looked out the window.

Dagonet smiled slightly and nodded. Lillian grinned and walked to the front of the wagon and stepped out. Tristan noticed Lillian outside the wagon and rode up next to it.

"Tired of caring for them Lily?" he asked, letting Lillian get on the horse in front of him.

Lillian grinned, "No, I just needed some fresh air," she said, then turned serious, "Any thing new regarding the Saxons?"

Tristan nodded his head and urged his horse to go faster and slightly a head of the group.

Once they were well away from the refugees he told her, "They are only half a day to a day behind at the most."

"Shit," Lillian muttered.

Tristan nodded in agreement. Lillian leaned back and laid her head on Tristan's shoulder and closed her eyes letting the closeness and comfort of Tristan lull her to sleep.

As she slept her mind was very active and a vision sprung into her mind of her and Tristan together. Suddenly the images switched to Lillian standing in the middle of a battle field, kneeling next to a body, Tristan's body, crying. As she turned her head she could only see Gawaine, Bors, Galahad, Arthur and Guinevere still alive. The dreams caused her to sleep fitfully for the next hour before waking.

Upon waking Lillian had Tristan take her back to the wagon so she could take care of Guinevere and Lucan. As they rode up to the wagon, she caught sight of Arthur entering the wagon.

"Thanks for the break," Lillian said smiling before kissing Tristan lightly on the lips.

Tristan slid a hand behind her head and made the kiss more passionate before letting her go.

"Your welcome Lily," Tristan said a slight smirk on his face as he rode up ahead.

Neither noticed the looks that Lancelot, Gawaine, Galahad, and Bors had given them.

Following Arthur in, Lillian nodded slightly to Dagonet in greeting.

"Arthur. Lillian," he greeted looking up from where he was seated by Lucan.

Arthur looked at the boy, "How is he?"

Dagonet shook his head, "He burns," Dagonet told his commander, then whispered,"Brave boy."

Lillian knelt down and felt his forehead. Lucan was burning up. Looking at Dagonet, she asked, "Is there any more of the willow bark left?" Dagonet shook his head. "Damn, looks like we'll have to do this the natural way and use snow."

Dagonet nodded in agreement. Lillian watched as Arthur sat and approached woad woman he rescued. She grinned as the woman greeted him slightly suspiciously. Arthur took her hand in his and un-wrapped the bandage on her hand. Both he and Lillian winced seeing the dislocated fingers

"Some of your fingers are out of place," he told her, "I have to push them back. If I don't do this, there's a chance you may never use them again."

Guinevere nodded and let Arthur manipulate her fingers. Lillian watched in empathy as she saw and heard Guinevere's fingers cracking. She closed her eyes hearing Guinevere's scream of pain. When it's over and as Arthur is about to leave, Guinevere stopped him

"He tortured me. With machines. He made me tell him things I didn't know to begin with," she told him shakily, she slowly rose to meet Arthur's face, "and then, I heard your voice in the dark. I'm Guinevere. You're Arthur, of the knights from the great wall."

"I am," Arthur said, more than a little shocked.

"Famous Briton who kills his own people." Guinevere stared at Arthur for a moment, then fell back in exhaustion while clinging onto Arthur's chest.

Arthur left the wagon after Guinevere fell back in exhaustion and Lillian moved to her side and let Dagonet take care of Lucan. When Guinevere saw Lillian come her way she gave Lillian the same suspicious look that she gave Arthur.

Lillian smiled at the other woman, "Don't worry, I'm only here to help. My name is Lillian. I heard yours, Guinevere, right?" she asked.

Guinevere nodded. "It is. But what are you doing with Arthur? I know you are not a Woad."

Lillian grinned, "You are right, I am not a native of these islands. But I am a Christian, though my morals and personal beliefs are closer to Arthur's than they are Marius."

Guinevere looked at Lillian skeptically for a few moments before laying back on the make shift bed and went to sleep. As Lillian watched over Guinevere she couldn't help but think of the drastic way her life had changed in the last week and a half.

She had gone from a completely modern and comfortable life in the 21st century to living a life in the dark ages. She did enjoy it though. As she looked at some of the women who were in the caravan she realized that compared to them she was lucky. At her age most women looked two and a half times their age in this time period. She smiled softly at the thought that she had finally found someone to love and who loved her back, now all she had to do was make sure he survived the next few days.

Lillian started humming Enya's 'May It Be', the end track to the soundtrack for Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring as they rode along trying to get as far as possible.

Guinevere watched Lillian, the woman who had come with the Roman and his Sarmatian Knights and wondered how it was that she came to be with them. As she studied the blonde she heard her hum a strange melody.

"Lillian," she said, startling the other woman slightly, "what is the song you are humming?"

Lillian looked at Guinevere questioningly before realizing she'd been humming 'May it Be' unconsciously.

"The song is called 'May it Be'. And is one of my favorites," Lillian told the other woman before rising from her spot in the front of the wagon. '_What am I going to do now? Guinevere's sure to have lots of questions._'

As Lillian pondered how she was going to deal with Guinevere, she heard Arthur call a halt to all movement of the caravan. As she stuck her head out of the curtains on the side she saw Tristan let Keaira go off flying as he rode of to make sure the coast was clear.

About two hours later Tristan returned and whispered something to Arthur. A few moments later Arthur spoke.

"We make camp here for the night," he announced loud enough for everyone to hear. At the announcement the group headed for the sheltering trees about a half hour away.


	8. Ch 8: Marius, the idiot

**Reviewer Reponses for Chapter 7 **

_Babytigercub15- Wow! I don't know what to say. That's quite a compliment. Thank you. _

_Ravensparrow17- Wb loyal reader. I'm glad you're still reading this fic and loving it. I was afraid I'd loose my rhythm. And that is quite a coincidence about us using the same song in our fics. And yes I love LOTR and the music. If you like LOTR I suggest you read my LOTR fic 'The Maiden of the Valar'. And thanks for the compliment. _

_A.K. Anonymous- Glad you agree with me about Tristan and Lillian's relationship. And glad you're still enjoying the fic. Thanks for the compliment about my writing, I can feel my self esteem rising as I type, LOL. _

_Camreyn- First of all thanks you for the compliment about the song. Second, all will be revealed in due time. Thanks for the words of advice about the word tense. Now to address you're questions. _

_1. Lillian watched the movie right before falling back in time. She doesn't want to affect the actual timeline so Lillian is letting time flow as naturally as possible with as little interference as possible. If she did anything drastic like tell Arthur exactly what was going to happen it might change the course of history into something we would not want. _

_2. In chapter 2 she was emotionally exhausted, sry if I didn't explain that fully.  
__  
About the kiss and whether they love each other, it all depends on the people involved on their feelings._

_Sugar-skyline- I appreciate the grammar catches that you made. Thank you so much for letting me know. I did it unconsciously. HEHE. Glad that you're enjoying my fic. And I actually didn't transcript the movie evil grin I found the script online. So I didn't have to do that much work. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

As the wagon was parked near the people, Lillian remembered how Lancelot had accidentally watched Guinevere bathe and then began to fall for her. Wanting to avoid the arguments, fights and heartache between her three friends Lillian took an extra blanket and made sure that it blocked the view of anyone looking inside the wagon.

Lillian let Fulcinia take care of Guinevere as she exited the wagon and went to join the knights by the fire. As she walked over, she noticed Dagonet taking his jacket and giving it to Lucan as a blanket. Dagonet turned his head and looked over at something or someone. Lillian turned her own head and looked. She saw Marius plotting something not of the good for Arthur and the others. It hit Lillian what they were talking about and Lillian walked over to Dagonet.

"Dagonet," she whispered. Dagonet turned his attention to Lillian, "Sleep lightly my friend, I have a bad feeling about what Marius was discussing with is guards. So be on your guard," she warned.

Dagonet grinned a little, "Thanks Lillian. G'night."

"Night Dag," she said heading over to join Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Tristan and Lancelot at the fire.

As she walked over she made it a point to talk to Lancelot about his feelings for Guinevere when she noticed him making rounds around the camp and stopping for a moment in front of the wagon.

As she walked up to the fire, the guys made room for her so she could sit next to Tristan. Taking her seat she noticed the look on each of their faces, well everyone except Tristan who was smirking at the others with, what looked to Lillian like, an 'I told you so' smirk.

"All right," said Lillian, annoyed, "what is going on?"

Gawain cleared his throat, "Well, you see…" he started but paused. Galahad elbowed him, earning the young man a glare from his friend. "We heard you singing earlier and we were hoping that you would sing for us."

Lillian looked at them like they were mad. "A-a-are you serious?" Lillian asked laughing nervously. "I really don't sing that well…" she started to make an excuse when Bors passed her a bowl of stew. "Thanks Bors," said Lillian as she accepted the bowl, then looked at the knights, "I really don't think you would want to hear my music."

"Please Lillian," Galahad asked pleadingly as she ate her stew. "The only enjoyment we get is talking with each other. It'd be nice to hear something besides our own voices for once."

Everyone except Tristan nodded in agreement.

"All right, all right," Lillian assented as she set her bowl near her seat and began to sing.

_When the dark wood fell before me  
__And all the paths were overgrown  
__When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
__I tilled the sorrows of stone_

_I did not believe because I could not see  
__Though you came to me in the night  
__When the dawn seemed forever lost  
__You showed me your love in the light of the stars_

As she is sang Lillian closed her eyes, just letting the feeling of the music carry her, oblivious to the looks on the faces of her friends.

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
__Cast your soul to the sea  
__When the dark night seems endless  
__Please remember me _

_Then the mountain rose before me  
__By the deep well of desire  
__From the mountain of forgiveness  
__Beyond the ice and the fire_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
__Cast your soul to the sea  
__When the dark night seems endless  
__Please remember me _

_Though we share this humble path, alone  
__How fragile is the heart  
__Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
__To touch the face of the stars_

_Breathe life into this feeble heart  
__Lift this mortal veil of fear  
__Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
__We'll rise above these earthly cares_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
__Cast your soul to the sea  
__When the dark night seems endless  
__Please remember me _(Dante's Prayer, Loreena McKennitt, _The Book Secrets_)

Opening her eyes Lillian looked at everyone and found the guys looking at her with looks of admiration, and shock.

"Guys?" Lillian asked concerned about their reactions.

It was a few moments before any of them spoke. Lillian was about to start eating her stew when Tristan spoke.

"That was wonderful Lily," he said, getting nods of agreement from the others.

Lillian blushed slightly, "Thank you."

The rest of the night was spent eating, joking and sleeping. Lillian joined Fulcinia and Guinevere in the wagon after leaving the guys to get some sleep. As she was finally able to lay down for the night she noticed Guinevere get up and walk outside into the forest. Knowing that Guinevere was meeting Merlin and that Arthur was following her Lillian decided to get some sleep. She had no reason to want to talk with Merlin and if she did go then she would just get angry and want to strike out at him.

Falling asleep proved fruitless for her as she worried about Lucan and what Marius was planning to do in the morning. About four hours later as Guinevere returned to the wagon where Lillian was waiting up thinking about the events of the day.

As Guinevere walked in, over to her pallet Lillian looked over at her and spoke.

"What did Merlin say?" Lillian found herself asking.

Guinevere looked at her fear, curiosity, and surprise showed on her face as she replied, "I don't know…"

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Guinevere, I am not stupid nor am I a fool. Please just tell me what your father has told you," said Lillian, exasperation in her voice, "I need to know so I can protect Tristan, Arthur and the others."

Guinevere wondered what Lillian was on about but left her questions until later. "Father told me that the Saxon army separated when they were at Marius' house. About two to three hundred of the infantry are following us and the rest are making their way to Hadrian's Wall," Guinevere told her.

"Fuck!" Lillian swore.

Suddenly there was a big commotion outside the wagon. Lillian's eyes widened as she realized that Marius and his men were going to try and kill Lucan. As Lillian held her ear to the curtain she heard a mercenary whispering.

"Seize him!" one of the mercenaries whispered.

Hearing Marius' mercenaries suddenly wrench Dagonet from his sleeping spot and toss him onto the ground as they grabbed Lucan, Lillian and Guinevere left the wagon. Lillian grabbing a pair of throwing knives and Guinevere grabbing one of the extra sets of bows and arrows.

Lucan being held by a mercenary and taken to Marius screamed out. "No!"

Dagonet fought back; punching mercenaries, and grabbing his sword. But muffled cries come from Lucan as he is snatched by Marius. As Lillian looked around the camp she spotted Alecto coming out from his tent to see what the commotion is.

Dagonet is about to kill one of the mercenaries who are surrounding him when Marius took a knife to Lucan's neck.

"I have the boy!" Marius laughed manically.

The other mercenaries get up and draw their swords as Marius orders, "Get him!"

Fulcinia, woken by the commotion, ran forward to try and rescue Lucan but Marius shoves her aside.

Marius tired of the stand off said, "Kill him now!"

Guinevere wasting no time, nocked, aimed and shot an arrow in Marius' direction as Lillian threw a knife into Marius. Guinevere and Lillian walk in their weapons ready.

"I don't think so asshole," Lillian said as she walked over to Marius' falling body, grinning evilly. "Rot in hell you mother fucker," she whispered as Arthur and Lancelot joined Guinevere. WhenLucan felt Marius' hold on him loosen, he ran from Marius' dead body and over to Dagonet. Whohad begun wielding his axe with an angry look on his face.

Lancelot flitted a glance to Guinevere's hands and smirked, "Your hands seem to be better," he commented.

Guinevere spared him a glare and shot another arrow at a mercenary's feet. Just as the silence was becoming unbearable Bors rode in yelling, "Artorius!"

"Do we have a problem?" Bors asked as his horse came to a stop behind the mercenaries.

Arthur ignoring Bors' comment looked at the mercenaries with a cold look, "You have a choice. You help, or you die."

Lillian was barely able to hold in her smirk as Bors' horse whacked the mercenaries a few times with it's tail. The head mercenary, deciding it's better to follow the orders of Arthur than fight, threw his weapon to the ground angrily.

"Put down your weapons. Do it, now!" he ordered the others.

Dagonet moves into fighting position, "Yeah!"

The other mercenaries put down their swords leaving Jols to pick them up as Tristan rides in from his morning scouting.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asked as Tristan halted his horse.

"Four," Said Tristan as he dismounted and grabbed a crossbow.

"Not a bad start to the day," Bors said laughing.

Tristan walked over to Arthur dropping a crossbow at his feet. "Armor piercing. They're close; we have no time," he whispered loud enough for Arthur, Lancelot, Lillian and Guinevere to hear.

Arthur sighed, "You ride ahead," he ordered, then looked to everyone else, "make ready we leave in an hour."

After a few moments of disbelief everyone began packing up and making ready to move as soon as possible. Lillian walked over to where Tristan was getting ready to leave again and touched his shoulder.

"Tristan." She said quietly. Tristan turned and looked at Lillian. Lillian put her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely before breaking the kiss. "You be careful out there. I don't want you to get hurt," she said a sad smile on her face, "I love you."

Tristan returned her smile with a small on of his own. "Always Lily. I love you too," he said quietly as he mounted his horse. Waving goodbye Tristan rode off to scout a head, making sure the road was clear of Saxons.


	9. Ch 9: Beginning of the End

**Reviewer Responses**

_Miss Krux- I do enjoy LotR as well. It's actually one of my favorite movies and books. I love the music from the movie, in the book, as well as Celtic music. I am glad you are enjoying my fic. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_A.K. Anonymous- hehe. Thanks for the compliments. And about Dag dying? You'll just have to read the next couple of chapters._

_Raven Sparrow- I agree it is kinda freaky that we have the same taste in music, I never expected anyone else to like Lorenna's music._

_sugarskyline- sticks tongue out Hehehehe. I found the script with in a half an hour before I started writing this fic. If you want the link click on my profile. _

_**All readers**- I want to apologize for not updating sooner, between school, and work I've been extremely busy. Again I'll update with ch. 10 as soon as possible. We are coming near the end wipes tears form eyes I want to thank you all who have been reading this fic from the beginning. _

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 9**_

Over the next four hours, the group continued to travel. Lillian watched with interest as Arthur rode up and walked his horse in pace with the carriage/wagon that Lillian, Fulcinia, Guinevere, and Lucan were riding in.

Lillian listened quietly as Arthur spoke with Alecto.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Arthur said, his voice full of understanding at the loss of a father and compassion.

Alecto shook his head, "My father lost his way. He used to say, the church is there to help us stay on our path. It didn't help those he made suffer."

Arthur sighed, "The path he chose was beyond the reach of the church, Alecto," he told the young man.

Alecto snorted in disagreement. "But not of Rome. What my father believed, so Rome believes."

Arthur looked at Alecto, incredulity written on his face. "What, that some men are born to be slaves? No, that isn't true," Arthur said, trying to convince himself more than the boy.

"It is so! He told me so," Alecto argued.

Arthur shook his head in denial.

"Pelagius, a man as close to me as any there is now teaching that all men are free. Equal. And that each of us has the right to choose his own destiny."

Alecto looked at Arthur shook on his face.

"Teach? How?" the boy asked, "They killed Pelagius. A year past. Germanius and the others looked down on his teachings. They had him excommunicated and killed. The Rome you talk of doesn't exist. Except in your dreams," Alecto told him, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

Arthur slowed his horse as he simply stared at Alecto, stunned at the news that the man who was like a second father to him was dead, murdered by the man sent by Rome to give his men their discharge papers.

"Arthur!" Arthur started when he heard his name being called and saw Lillian sitting in the window that Alecto had just been at.

"Lillian?"

Lillian gave him a small encouraging smile. "I know it doesn't help, but I'm sorry. To lose anyone who is close to you is very hard," Lillian said, her voice tinted with sadness.

Arthur smiled sadly, "Thank you Lillian. Your words may not bring him back but they do help ease the pain a little," Arthur replied sadly then kicked his horse into a gallop and headed towards the front of the caravan.

An hour later the knights and the rest of the caravan arrived at a large, frozen lake. Arthur halted all movement and walked over to where Tristan was standing.

"Is there any other way? Arthur asked his scout.

Tristan shook his head. "No. We have to cross the ice," he reported, his voice resigned.

Arthur sighed and ordered, "Get them all out of carriages. Tell them to spread out."

Everyone got off their horses and started to lead the horses and people slowly across the ice. Lillian was one of the first out of the wagons and made sure to grab her knives before walking over to where the knights were walking. As the caravan walked across the ice everyone could hear the sound of ice cracking below their feet. The horses became frightened but the they pressed onward to get off the ice as soon as humanly possible.

The sound of the Saxon drums is closer than earlier that day, Lillian and the knights realized the Saxons are very near. Arthur throws a questioning glance to his men and they looked at one another as the caravan is called to a halt.

Lillian noticed Guinevere getting off of her carriage as Arthur turned around to face his knights.

"Knights?" Arthur asked, already knowing their decision.

Bors sighed, "Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting," he joked.

Tristan shrugged, "Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway."

Dagonet just smirked in response. Lillian couldn't help but grin at everyone's response.

Gawaine nodded in agreement, "It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket."

Galahad smirked as well, responding, "We'll finally get a look at the bastards."

Dagonet was already moving to where their weapons were stored and stated, "Here. Now."

Lillian watched as Lancelot shook his head disapprovingly. '_I wonder what bug is biting at his ass? I know most of them want to return to Sarmatia but…_' Lillian's thoughts were interrupted when Arthur spoke.

"Jols."

Jols nodded at Arthur and looked a two people behind him, "You two," he ordered, looking at a couple of the serfs, "take the horses."

The two serfs nodded and grabbed the reins of the horses. Everyone started unloading weaponry and equipment for the knights.

Arthur looked around and found Ganis. "Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you're well South of the wall, you'll be safe," Arthur instructed.

Ganis looked at Arthur in shock, "You're seven against two hundred!"

Guinevere walked forward, grabbing a bow as she walked by, "Eight. You could use another bow."

"Make that nine Arthur," Lillian said walking forward with her throwing knives, the crossbow, Tristan had brought and a quiver of arrows.

Arthur was about to say something about her not fighting when Lillian threw him a look that said 'Don't you dare tell me not to fight'.

Ganis looked a little hesitant, "I'd rather stay and fight," he told Arthur.

Arthur shook his head, "You'll get your chance soon enough," he told the younger man then looked to the mercenaries "This man is now your captain. You do as he says, am I understood?"

"Yes sir," the lead mercenary answered.

Arthur looked at the mercenaries and Ganis, "Go. Go!"

Ganis sighed then turned to everyone, "Right. Come on, then! Move on!"

As the knights kept unloading gear, Alecto walked over to speak with Arthur.

"I am able. I can fight," Alecto said, truly wanting to help Arthur. Who in the short time they'd known one another became like an older brother.

Arthur shook his head, "No. You must bear witness to what you have seen," he said placing one hand on Alecto's face. "There's one thing you must do, and that's get back to Rome."

Alecto hung his head and walked back to his mother's wagon and walked along side it as carriages started to leave. Lillian watched as Dagonet waved goodbye to Lucan, and Lucan waved back sadly.

As the wagons moved out of sight, everyone finished unloading weapons and ammo into nine little piles. And stand there listening as the drums of the Saxons came closer and closer. Lillian noticed everyone was slightly nervous and waiting for the attack.

Lillian, who was standing between Dagonet and Tristan, turned and looked at Dagonet.

"Dag, whatever you do, do not go running out there without someone to cover you," she warned. Dagonet looked at her quizzically. Lillian just shrugged her shoulders, "Don't ask questions until we defeat the sea dogs, ok?"

Dagonet nodded and they went back to listening to the Saxons.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Ch 10: In which everything goes to crap

**Reviewer Responses**

_AK Anonymous- Thank you for being such a loyal reader. And as to your question about Dag. taps finger to chin you'll just have to wait until chapter 11 evil grin. _

_Sandy- Thank you for the compliment. I am trying really hard to make this a believable story. _

Raven Sparrow- Well here's the long awaited chapter 10. Enjoy it. I'll be posting chapter 11 as soon as possible.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A few moments later, as the wind blew, the Saxons finally arrived. All the knights, Guinevere and Lillian stood on the ice, waiting for the first move to be made

Arthur looked down the line. "Hold until I give the command," he ordered.

Lancelot, who had been standing a few feet from Guinevere and Lillian, looked over to the two women a smirk making its way to his face.

"You both look frightened," he said, "That's a large number of lonely men out there."

Guinevere's eyebrow rose as she glanced at him, not taking an eye off the Saxons.

"Don't worry; I won't let them rape you," she returned.

Lillian chuckled, having heard the exchange. Taking the chance she cast a mischievous glance over to Lancelot. "Guess Vanora and I aren't the only women who are immune to your 'charm' are we Lancelot," she teased.

Suddenly a Saxon stepped forward, under command of the Saxon leader and launched an arrow. She watched as it skids across the ice, not hitting anyone.

Lillian and the others could tell the leader was getting angry but they were to far away to hear what was being said.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan," Arthur called out.

Guinevere looked at Arthur incredulously. "We're far out of range," she told him, oblivious to the skill those two possessed.

Arthur smiled secretively at her as Tristan launched four arrows and Bors launched two arrows, which pierced a few Saxon soldiers killing them instantly.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at Guinevere. Guinevere just glared back at Arthur, slightly angry that he had proved her wrong. Lillian shook her head and made ready to fight.

Arthur then looked at everyone ordering them to, "Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster."

Lillian, Guinevere and the knights all fired. The arrows hit their targets on the wings of the Saxon force and the Saxons fell. The Saxons who were near the edges, saw the pattern of the arrows and started to cluster as more arrows rained down on them killing more of their numbers. They clustered again, ignorant to the fact that the ice was cracking beneath their combined weight.

Arthur noticing what's happening yelled out, "It's not going to crack. Fall back. Fall back!" as he drew Excalibur, "prepare for combat!"

The small group picked up their weapons of choice, ready to fight. Lillian noticed that Dagonet was fidgety. Her eyes widened as he suddenly dropped his sword, grabbed his axe, and in a yelling fury, charged forward

"Son of a bitch!" she muttered as she grabbed an available shield. "The man's suicidal."

Realizing the only shot she has at saving Dagonet would be to grab a shield and cover him with it, Lillian reached down and grabbed Lancelot's shield with one hand and ran forward, her throwing knives at her sides, her borrowed crossbow and quivers of arrows in the other hand.

Bors seeing his friend rushing toward the enemy yelled out, "Dag!"

"Cover him," Arthur ordered.

Guinevere and the knights go back to arrows as Lillian runs to cover Dagonet while he chops at the ice.

She caught up with Dagonet as he started hacking the ice so it will crack. The others kept shooting down the Saxon archers as Lillian covers Dagonet and herself with the shield to make sure neither are killed.

Dagonet continued hacking at the ice some more and it finally started to break.

Lillian, still covering Dagonet's back, by holding the shield and firing the crossbow at every available opportunity heard a British voice yell out, "The ice is breaking!"

'_What the hell?_' she thought, '_What is a Briton doing helping the…_' her eyes widened in realization. The little fucker was a scout the Saxons had found and instead of killing him were using him to lead them to the Wall.

Both sides continue to shoot their arrows furiously. The Saxons continued advancing, ignoring the sound of ice cracking beneath their feet.

"Kill him!" Lillian and Dag heard the Saxon leader shout.

At that moment, a few stray arrows got beyond Lillian's shield. One arrow caught Dagonet in the arm and another shot hit him in the side. Another arrow founds its way into Lillian's leg.

Bors seeing his friends hurt yelled out, "Dag! Lillian!"

Arthur dropped his bow and arrows and ran forward with another shield. Dagonet and Lillian dodged the arrows as he hacked at the ice once more before his strength gave out. The ice fully broke with that last hack. Everyone watched as the Saxons start falling into the icy waters below. Guinevere and the knights backed up from the breaking ice.

They all watched in shock as Dagonet fell over into the water, exhausted and weak from loss of blood. Lillian caught his shirt keeping his head above the water.

Arthur slide onto the ice, next to Lillian and grabbed Dagonet's shirt. He looked over at Lillian and ordered, "Keep the shield up, I'll pull him out."

Lillian nodded knowing he was right and covered Arthur and Dagonet as they got up. When he was finally out of the water the three heard Lancelot shouting.

"Pull back! Arthur!"

Bors ran forward and helped Arthur carry the exhausted and injured Dagonet back to their comrades as Lillian covered their backs against the Saxon arrows while the others start shooting furiously.

Bors seeing everyone yelled out, "Help us!"

Gawain dropped his weapons and ran over to help Arthur and Bors, while Tristan ran over to Lillian and helped her keep everyone under cover. Galahad kept enthusiastically firing his arrows, as did Lancelot and Guinevere.

The cracks in the ice kept stretching, breaking the ice and the Saxons fell into the icy water below, as the knights keep firing their arrows.

Dagonet falls unconscious from the exhaustion and blood loss. "Speak with me! Dagonet! Speak with me!" Bors said to his 'brother', trying to keep him awake.

While Arthur, and Bors tended Dagonet; and Tristan and Lillian were helping to provide cover and cover fire, Guinevere spotted the Saxon leader, Cynric, and tried to kill him, but to no avail. The wind carried her arrow to the left of Cynric, killing his right hand man.

Seeing this, Cynric ordered the retreat of what was left of his infantry.

Once the Saxons left the group crowded around Lillian, Arthur, Bors and Dagonet. Guinevere was the first to speak.

"Is everyone all right?" she questioned, concern in her voice. She may not have known these knights and this woman for very long but they had become friends over the last few days.

Lillian looked up at Guinevere. "I don't know, I just don't know Guinevere. Hopefully Dagonet will survive," she said.

Tristan walked over and knelt in front of Lillian and looked over her wound. "This will hurt," he warned as he made ready to pull the arrow out.

Lillian gave him a shaky grin, "Just do it. The sooner it come out, the sooner it will heal.

Guinevere watched Lillian in fascination. Here was a woman who seemed Roman, yet her beliefs and actions were that of a Woad. This woman who was friendly with the Sarmatian Knights and the lover of one was a walking contradiction. Guinevere handed Lillian some tough leather to bite on.

"Thanks," Lillian said before biting down.

While Tristan and Guinevere were helping Lillian, Arthur and Bors were dealing with Dagonet. Though the fact that he was unconscious helped.

As Tristan pulled the arrow out of Lillian's thigh she screamed into the leather at the pain. Tristan gave her an apologetic look that said 'I'm sorry I couldn't make it easier'. Lillian nodded in acknowledgement and Tristan finished pulling the arrow out swiftly and easily.

Once the arrow was out Lillian let go of the leather.

"Bloody fucking hell that hurt!" she screamed.

Guinevere gave her an apologetic grin as she held some sort of poultice and bandages. "Sorry Lillian, but it will hurt a lot worse before it gets better," she said as she handed Tristan the medicine.

"Thank you," Tristan said as he dipped one of the pieces of cloth into the poultice.

Lillian squeezed her eyes shut as he placed it on the wound. It stung just as bad as bactine but stunk a hundred times as worse. Once that was done Tristan wrapped the legs in the bandages and tied them tightly making sure the wound was covered, and stopped bleeding.

As he finished tying the last knot Lillian opened her eyes and looked over where Dagonet lay.

"How is he?" she asked.

Arthur looked up and over at her. "He will live, but not for long if we don't keep him still and get him to a healer soon," he told her.


	11. Ch 11: The Return

**Chapter 11**

It took another three days before they reached the fort. During the three days Lillian, Guinevere and Fulcinia cared for Dagonet and healed his wounds. By the time the caravan made it to the wall, he was at seventy-five percent.

Lillian was nearly one hundred percent and was ready for what ever the Saxons were going to throw at them. But she wasn't thinking on that as the group rode and walked into the courtyard. As she got off the wagon she noticed Bishop Germanius walking forward and all her anger for the Saxons left.

Alecto was one of the next to get down and Lillian noticed the Bishop's eyes and face light up when he saw Alecto.

"Ah! Good! Christ be praised! Against all the odds Satan could possi…" the Bishop started saying, when he noticed Alecto, "Alecto! Let me see you! You have triumphed! Young Alecto! Let me see you! You are here!"

Alecto moved back away from the Bishop when the Bishop tried to greet him. Lillian and Guinevere then saw Lucan exiting the carriage and start running to the front carriage where Dagonet was laying.

"Lucan!" both women yelled out as they ran after the boy.

"You! Boy!" a Roman soldier called out and tried to stop the boy.

'_Thank you, bout time one of you stopped the Roman idiots,_' Lillian thought as Galahad drew a dagger and pointed it at the Roman soldier's neck. Guinevere helped Lucan get into the carriage so he could see Dagonet.

The Bishop started chuckling nervously and began to present the papal discharge and papers for safe conduct. "Great Knights, You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come! Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur," he said motioning for one of his guards to hand Arthur the papers as he laughs nervously to himself.

Arthur approached the Bishop and gave him very little breathing room. '_I hope Germanius gets what is coming to him_,' thought Lillian as she watched the confrontation.

"Bishop Germanius. _Friend_ of my father," Arthur stated with malice lacing his words. Arthur was too disgusted with the Bishop and left.

Lancelot watched silently as Arthur walked away then grabbed the papers from the box and handed them out to each knight.

Bishop Germanius looked at the knights nervously. "You are free. You can go!" he told them.

Lillian strode forward form her place by Guinevere and walked up to the Bishop. What she did next surprised everyone.

She spat in his face and glared at the man. "You are the sorriest excuse for a man I have ever seen," she said, "These men are probably the most honorable, kind, decent, and courageous men I have ever met. And what do you do when it was time for them to finally receive the reward that is their due…" she paused as the Bishop wiped his face off.

"You send them on a suicide mission! What were you hoping to accomplish?" she asked, "Were you hoping that they would end up sacrificing themselves and dying before you could actually hand them their discharges?"

The Bishop tried to speak but was completely dumbfounded and could honestly not think of a response. Gawain then approached the Bishop and took his paper. Lillian moved off to the side and watched as Tristan approached the Roman soldier holding the box that contained the papers and, after inspection, took the box for himself.

Lillian grinned in amusement as Tristan walked over to her and placed an arm around her waist as they walked to the area where their rooms were located.

"Happy now?" she questioned teasingly.

Tristan looked at her for a moment, and then grinned slightly. "Of course. I have you, I am alive, and I have my freedom. Today is a good day," he responded.

Lillian smiled and leaned into Tristan's embrace as they walked.

* * *

Hours later, there was a yell for the knights to come to the wall. Lillian and Tristan left their dinner and joined the others up on the wall.

As Lillian looked out into the piercing darkness, she saw hundreds of little fires out on the moor. The Saxons had come.

"Holy shit!" she muttered.

Just then, Arthur, with Guinevere behind him, ran up the steps and saw Lancelot. Lancelot motioned out from the wall. Arthur then noticed the fires. Arthur looked around, at his knights, then at the defenseless serfs before he looked back at Guinevere and Lancelot.

"Knights," Arthur began, "my journey with you must end here; May God go with you."

Arthur inclined his head and left everyone on the wall. Lillian noticed Lancelot and Guinevere look at one another before following him.

Tristan and Lillian then left to return to their dinner when Lillian sighed. '_Damn it! Why do things like this have to happen?_' she wondered. As she stared out into the night, she became lost in her thoughts about the battle she knew would happen the next day.

Tristan noticed Lillian become melancholy and he wondered, '_What is she worried about?_' He came up behind her and held her close.

Lillian sunk back into Tristan's embrace before she started to speak but she could not find the words.

"Lily, what is wrong?" Tristan asked.

Lillian turned around in Tristan's arms and spoke. "I am worried about tomorrow. I know there will be a huge battle and there will be a large loss of life. But I don't want to lose you Tristan," she admitted.

Tristan held her close and whispered into her ear, "And who says you are going to lose me, eh?"

Lillian grinned slightly through the few tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "No one, but it's just this feeling I have. I have this nagging sensation in the back of my mind that you and the others will join Arthur in the fight against the Saxons and that somehow I will never see you again," she said. Then she got an idea.

Tristan noticed the look on Lillian's face and wondered what it meant. It wasn't long before he found out.

"Tristan, if you and the others are going to join Arthur like I know you will then I am not going to leave with Vanora. I am going to go with you and the others," she told him.

Tristan was about to argue when Lillian cut him off with a kiss. She broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes. "No one truly knows what tomorrow will bring, but if by chance something does happen I want to know I did everything in my power to help," she told him

"Lillian…" Tristan started to say. He knew what Lillian said was true, and that no matter what he said she'd join the fight anyway. "I love you. And you know I don't want to see you hurt, but I know you'll find someway to join in the fighting…"

"Damn straight," Lillian said under her breath, but Tristan still caught it.

"I don't want to fight with you about this. If you feel you have to come with us then you will stay with me. Right?"

Lillian smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "As long as we agree on those terms, yes."

"Good." Tristan said as he led them back to their rooms.

After bidding Lillian a good night, Tristan went to his room and began preparing to move with the caravan the next morning.

Lillian lay on her bed unable to sleep after packing. Thoughts of what might happen the next day running through her head. What if she wasn't able to prevent Tristan's death? What would happen to her? Would she just get sent back to 2005? Or would she be stuck here in 467 to spend the rest of her days as one of Guinevere's ladies in waiting?

If she did wind up staying, she wanted to know that she spent as much time with Tristan as possible in case the worse should happen. Quietly she rose from her bed and undressed. She put on a light robe and tied it around her waist and walked to her door.


	12. Ch 12: Love, or something like it

**Chapter 12 **(Warning: Strong, vivid love scene ahead.)

Thoughts of Lillian ran through Tristan's head as he lay on his bed trying to sleep. He knew her well enough considering the two and half-three weeks they had known each other. Lillian was beautiful, opinionated, not afraid to speak her mind, caring, compassionate, smart, and was also unafraid to fight and kill if necessary. She was his match in just about everyway.

As he lay there, on his bed, Tristan decided that if they lived through the battle that he would ask her to marry him. He knew she loved him, and he loved her as well.

Suddenly he heard his door open. '_Who is coming into my room _uninvited' he wondered as he pulled the knife he had hidden, out from beneath his pillow.

"Who is there?" he demanded to know, but as the figure stepped into the light he recognized who it was walking towards him. "Lillian, what is…" he tried to say but was cut off when she smiled warmly.

"No one knows what the outcome of battle will bring until after it's over. But I want to know that if anything happens to either of us, we spent our last precious moments alone…together," she told him as she stepped closer.

Lillian could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted her. She moved closer, but stayed out of reach. Lillian reached up and pulled the robe off of her shoulders letting it drop and pool around her feet.

Tristan's eyes followed the robe's path down her body and smiled. She looked beautiful, dazzling, and almost untouchable. He wanted her but he would be patient. He would wait for her to make her move.

Lillian moved closer to the bed, and Tristan reached out and ran his hand down her side, skimming over her rounded hip and down her thigh. She looked into his eyes and saw love. She saw unbridled lust. She sighed as he took her mouth in a plundering kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth to tangle with hers. Tristan then broke the kiss and his head lowered down to her upturned nipples, his tongue flicked and teased the hard buds.

Tristan smiled as he sucked one of her nipples into his hot mouth, suckling gently. He spent several minutes sucking and licking at her sensitive breasts, making her moan loudly. She could feel her body quaking in ecstasy. Finally, he pulled away and looked into her smoldering eyes.

"I think you are a little over dressed my dear," Lillian observed softly, smiling as he stood smoothly, then began to strip. Lillian watched as he removed his breeches and shirt, licking her lips as his wonderful body was revealed. When he was bare, he gently moved between her legs. He could feel the heat of her femininity against his erection and moaned.

Lillian gasped and pushed her hips into his. Tristan's erection pushed against her clit, causing her to throb wildly. After a few more thrusts, he pulled away causing her to groan in disappointment. He smiled as he lowered his head and captured her lips in a scorching kiss. He kissed her briefly, then moved down to her breasts again, taking them briefly into his mouth.

Flicking his tongue over them, them he continued down her body, flicking his tongue as he moved down her body until he reached her womanhood. His tongue slid up the crease that connected her pelvis to her thigh, causing her to murmur in pleasure. He then spread her thighs and ran his tongue from the top of her womanhood to the core of her femininity, then back up. Lillian pushed her hips up in an attempt to get him to pay more attention to her clit, but he continued the teasing.

She let out a wail of protest, "Please stop teasing me, please."

He continued until finally she brought her legs up and over his shoulders, effectively stopping his movement.

"I asked you nicely to stop teasing," Lillian said.

He laughed softly as he finally latched onto the hard little bud that begged for attention. She let out a scream of pleasure as the orgasm that had been building slowly almost unknown to her broke free. Her hips pushed up from the bed and almost pushed him away, but he managed to ride it out. He continued to lick and suck gently until she pushed him away. He moved quickly up her body up to her lips. He kissed her gently sucking on bottom lip. She sighed, and pulled away from his lips. Lillian brought her arms up and braced her hands on his chest, then pushed him until he went onto his back. She smiled mischievously and began to kiss her way down his body, hovering around his small nipples. She sucked the little nubbins into her mouth, laving them with her tongue, and then continued down his body.

His hands caressed her arms and back as she moved down his body; finally, she reached his straining manhood. Lillian took his erection into her hands and caressed it firmly, moving her hands up and down. His hips rose in silent invitation for her to continue. She then reached one hand down to his testicles and massaged them gently. He let out a groan of pleasure that caused her to smile. She then lowered her mouth down to the head of his cock, taking it into her mouth. She ran her tongue around it and then down the shaft. His hands tangled in her hair as she moved over his manhood. She continued until he could not take anymore, he reached down and pushed her away gently. Lillian then moved up his body and straddled him, impaling herself on his erection. His eyes flashed open as he felt her heat enclose his manhood, his hands moved to her hips to guide her, but she grabbed his hands and held them tight.

They moved together thrusting and lifting, grinding together. Their cries of pleasure filled the room until he wanted to take control. In one moment Lillian was in command then the next she found herself on her back, her legs spread wide. Tristan did not miss a beat and continued to move into her slowly wanting to draw it out some.

"Oh God!" Lillian moaned, but he kept up the slow pace, until finally she yelled, "please, Tristan!"

As soon as Tristan heard the heat in her voice, he could tell that she was close. As her moan of pleasure filled his ears, he let his own release come. Lillian felt his body tense as a flood of warmth filled her, causing her to have another small orgasm. She shuddered and cried out softly until his thrusts slowed then finally stopped. Her arms came up and wrapped around him, holding him close. They stayed joined together until he finally rolled over onto his back, taking her with him. Her head rested on his chest.

"I love you," Lillian said softly running her hand over his chest.

"I love you too," Tristan answered. He loved her more then anything on the earth. He decided that right now was the right time to ask her to be his wife and not to wait until after the battle. "Marry me."

It wasn't really a question, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer. If she did refuse, he would court her until she accepted. He didn't have a ring or anything of that nature, but that was something that could be remedied easily. He knew that she heard him, because she stopped breathing for a moment, causing Tristan to wonder.

She answered a moment later with, "Yes."

The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms sleeping more peacefully than either had in a long time.


	13. Ch 13: Battle of Badon Hill

**Reviewer Responses**

_Cameryn, All your questions will be answered in the last three chapters. Thank you for the wonderful compliments._

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

Lillian woke as the sun was rising. When she felt the warm, hard body next to her, her first thought was '_What the…?_' But as her consciousness slowly came, so did her memory. She smiled and looked at Tristan lovingly.

She hadn't known it could be like that. And it was then and there she made her decision. '_I will not leave, and I will not let him die._' She vowed silently as she burrowed into the covers and closer to Tristan.

She was about to close her eyes again where she felt Tristan stir and she looked up into his eyes.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she greeted with a smile.

Tristan smiled back. "Good morning my love," he replied then looked out the window. "We need to get up and start packing the wagons."

Lillian sighed in disappointment, but rose form her place anyway. As she got off the bed Tristan touched her arm and she turned back to look at him curiously.

"Meet me in front of our rooms in ten minutes?"

Lillian smiled and nodded. "Of course darling," she said giving him a quick kiss.

Lillian quickly replaced her robe and then hurried across the hall to her room and quickly changed into a light green shirt, and light brown breeches and brushed her hair out before quickly plaiting it before leaving her room.

As she stepped out of her room, Tristan did as well and she automatically stepped into his embrace as he wrapped an arm around her waist before they began the trek to the dining hall.

As the newly engaged couple stepped into the dining hall, they noticed that everyone was already there. They tried to make their way to their seats quietly, but Gawain noticed and spoke up.

"Where have you two been?" he asked, "You'd think that the two of you were lovers or something," he joked.

Lillian coughed at that and nearly choked on the water she had drunk. Tristan sat there, in shock.

Lillian was the first to recover. "Funny you should say that Gawain," everyone stopped eating and turned to look at her. Lillian looked at Tristan.

"Last night, I asked Lillian to marry me," Tristan said, "and she agreed."

The entire room went quiet for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only a couple of minutes before the room erupted in shouts of "Congratulations", "Good luck" and "I didn't think you were one to get married".

The rest of breakfast was spent talking and enjoying each other's company and for Lillian the happiness ended all too quickly.

Two hours after breakfast the caravan was on the move and Lillian was riding her own horse along side Tristan when everyone turned and looked to their right.

Lillian saw Arthur sitting astride his horse on a hill, fully armed. Bors and Tristan looked back at Arthur. Lillian scowled noticing that only Lancelot refuses to look back. She watched as Bors drew his sword and galloped toward the bottom of a low hill. Lancelot looked at Bors darkly.

Bors raised his sword and yelled out, "Artorius! Roasss!"

Lillian, Tristan, Gawain and Galahad watched and Bors slowly lowered his sword.

Suddenly they noticed Arthur raise the standard he is holding in his hand.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled out, loud enough for all to hear.

Bors smiled slightly and rejoined the caravan. The caravan continued on, but from across the wall the sound of the Saxon drums could be heard and the horses began to nicker and turn around.

"Whoa," Bors said softly, trying to calm his horse.

Gawain, Galahad, Tristan, Lillian and Lancelot attempted to calm their steeds as well but to no avail. The horses turn around, and started heading back to the wall.

"Sshh," he said stroking his horses head, slowing as he heard the drums.

Lancelot looks at Bors, then Gawain and Galahad, then Tristan.

Tristan grinned and looked at his hawk. "Hey," he said then clicked his tongue, "you're free." He raised his arm and the hawk flew off circling the battlefield.

Bors looked back at Vanora and bastard children giving her an apologetic look. Lancelot nodded looking at the others and Lillian and the other knights began to smile. Lillian turned to speak to Tristan and noticed that he already had a bow and watched as he drew back the string.

Twenty minutes later the knights and Lillian join Arthur riding up the hill. Lancelot was the first to reach him and the two smiled. Lillian, Tristan and the rest of the knights joined them on the hill, bearing Roman standards. Arthur smiled.

"Knights," he began, "the gift of freedom is yours by right." Everyone could hear the Saxons shouting their war cry. "But," Arthur continued, "But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day!" The Saxons continued to chant. "If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men, we chose to make it so," Arthur said before turning his horse to the fight.

Arthur drew Excalibur and the knights yell out, "Riiiiiiidddeeee!" as they anchored their standards into the ground with manly grunts, except Tristan, who does so silently. Lillian grinned as she noticed Tristan aim and shoot an arrow towards the tree beyond the wall.

As the arrow landed, they all heard a scream, "Ahhhhh!"

'_Yes! Direct hit!_' Lillian thought.

A few minutes later, a contingent of Saxons rush inside the wall not knowing what they will find.

One Saxon soldier noticed the knights on the hill and yelled out, "There! On the hill!"

The knights were barely visible behind the fire. Suddenly the doors close. Blocking any escape the Saxons might have had as the Woads launch an arrow shower. While the Saxons are distracted by the arrows and trying to keep form getting hit Lillian and the knights attack, decimating the Saxon line only leaving one survivor.

A while later the doors to the wall creak open, and the single Saxon soldier staggered out, only to die a few steps later.

While the Saxons marched forward, Arthur, Lillian, Tristan and the other knights waited preparing to fight. As the Saxon army split in half the Woads shot off flaming arrows, lighting the oil spread on the grass. Once the army was split by the fire, the Woads, lead by Guinevere, then charged into battle.

Lillian and Tristan fight side by side. Both cutting down as many Saxons as possible, suddenly Lillian's horse was shot by an arrow and bucked in pain, knocking her off the horse.

Lillian shook her head and got up. "Fucking horse," she muttered.

A Saxon came up to her, sword drawn, and a lust filled leer on his face.

'_Ewwww! I soooo don't think so asshole!_' she thought as she took one of the throwing knives and made a direct hit right between the eyes.

As she looked around the battlefield, she saw Tristan fighting the leader, Cerdic.

"No," she whispered as she watched the fight between her love and the large Saxon.

Lillian fought her way to where Tristan and Cerdic were fighting. And she felt as if her heart had been ripped out when Cerdic caught Tristan off his guard and cut his arm.

"Please God, don't let him die," she prayed as she took one of her throwing knives and threw the knife directly into Cerdic's hand, effectively stopping the blonde man from killing Tristan.

Lillian breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Arthur walk over to Cerdic and challenge him. While Arthur and Cerdic were busy fighting Lillian quickly headed over to Tristan's side.

"Oh my God! Tristan, are you all right?" she asked as she ripped some cloth off the bottom part of her breeches to act as tourniquets for Tristan's wound.

Tristan smiled slightly at Lillian's concern. "Just a slight cut, I'll be fine."

At Tristan's nonchalance, Lillian gaped before she gave him a determined look. "A slight cut? 'A slight cut' he says," she muttered as she tied off the wound and helped Tristan onto his feet as Arthur and Cerdic squared off.

They watched as Arthur faked getting hurt, then just as Cerdic tried to decapitate him Arthur stabbed Cerdic from behind and, wounding him fatally.

As Cerdic fell to his knees Arthur grabbed him by his hair.

The last thing Cerdic saw was Arthur's face.

"Arthur..." Cerdic whispered as the last breath of life left his body.


	14. Ch 14: Weddings? I love Weddings

**Chapter 14**

_A Week After the Battle of Badon Hill…_

Merlin held out a goblet and walked through a row of torch-bearing woads to Arthur and Guinevere. Guinevere raised the goblet to her mouth and drank. She passed the goblet to Arthur. Arthur raised the goblet to his lips and drank while looking solemnly at Guinevere. Both turned to look at Merlin.

"Arthur. Guinevere. our people are one..." Merlin said, nodding slightly, "...as you are."

Arthur and Guinevere kissed and the crowd broke out in cheers.

"Now I'm really going to have to marry your mother," Bors said as he held one of his bastard babies.

Vanora rolled her eyes while reaching for the baby. "Who said I'd have ya?" she retorted, causing Lillian to cover her mouth in attempt to stifle her laughter.

Merlin, still holding torch loftily looked at Arthur, "Hail King Arthur!"

The crowd cheers and follows suit yelling, "Hail Arthur!"

Merlin knelt, everyone following suit soon after.

"Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day, all Britons will be united in one common cause," Arthur said thrusting Excalibur toward the sky.

everyone thrust his or her fists in the air as they yelled, "Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!"

Bors drew his sword, "Artorius!" he yelled saluting Arthur with his sword.

Tristan, Dagonet, Gawain and Galahad also saluted Arthur with their swords. Guinevere wrapped her hand around Excalibur's hilt so both she and Arthur were holding it. They then signaled to the woads. Woads shot off flaming arrows across the cliff into a water source.

_

* * *

__One Month After the Battle of Badon Hill…_

Merlin and Ninianne smiled at the couple before them as she handed Lillian's ring to Tristan.

"With this ring, pledge your troth," she instructed.

Tristan looked into Lillian's eyes as he spoke, "I give you my love and my hand, for you are my beloved, the keeper of my heart."

Merlin looked at Lillian and handed her Tristan's ring. "With this ring, pledge your troth," he repeated.

"I give you my love and my hand, for you are my beloved, the keeper of my heart," Lillian said, her face shining in the sun with happiness and the new life that had begun to grow in her womb.

"Hold to your pledge," Ninianne said, "for such a vow is not given lightly. Honor each other in all ways."

"Hold to you pledge," Merlin continued, "for such a vow is not given lightly. Walk the path of the Old Ones together, and Their light will always guide you."

As the Lord and the Lady join in the Sacred Marriage, so does this couple. Blesséd Be," Ninianne consecrated the wine.

"By the power of the Goddess granted to me by Her as Her earthly representative, I declare to all here that this couple is joined in marriage, Blesséd Be," Merlin continued.

Ninianne handed the chalice to Lillian and Tristan saying, "This symbolic joining of athame and chalice seals your vows."

Lillian sipped the wine then handed the chalice to Tristan who sipped as well. Tristan then placed the chalice back onto the altar.

Merlin smiled at the couple, "Now is a time of rejoicing with our friends. Let us celebrate this happy occasion, for the Goddess and the God are honored by joy and love," he proclaimed.

The crowd, including Bors and his family, Dagonet and his adopted son Lucan, Gawain, Galahad, and their King and Queen, Arthur and Guinevere, erupted into applause and shouts of joy before everyone began filing into the courtyard for the reception afterwards.


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 15: Epilogue **

sniff _Well here it is. The final chapter of 'The Quiet Man'. I am so sad to see it end. I had a blast writing this fic and I want to say that I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews and encouragement you have all given me while I was writing this fic. There will not be a sequel I'm sorry to say. But be on the look out for other fics that I have written._

**

* * *

**

_Five Years Later…_

"Connor!" Lillian's voice called out from inside the house.

The five-year-old boy stopped in his tracks and threw a worried glance to his playmates.

"Inside, Now!" his mother yelled.

Connor turned and was heading back inside, when his father stepped into view; Connor grinned and ran over to his father, Sir Tristan, one of the knights of Arthur, King of Briton.

"Father!" the young boy shouted as his father picked him up easily.

Tristan, who had heard his wife's voice as he was walking home, grinned at his energetic son. "What have you done to get into trouble now Connor?" he asked.

Connor grinned sheepishly. "Well it wasn't me it was…" and the boy began to explain in elaborate detail how a Saxon had come into the house and how he had stopped the Saxon by taking one of the sheets and throwing it over him and beating him with the pot.

"Connor, I thought…" Lillian said as she walked to the front door but was quieted by the sight of Tristan. "Welcome home sweetheart," she greeted as he walked up to her and gave her kiss.

Lillian then turned her attention to her son, as she placed a hand on the small of her back. At 7 months pregnant, she was easily irritated. "And you young man, what do you have to say for ruining your bed sheets? That's the fifth set this year."

"I'm sorry momma?" he suggested.

Lillian shook her head in amusement as she ruffled his hair. "You better be. Now let's get inside, dinner is ready," she announced.

**The End **


End file.
